Typical High School Drama
by Emerald-Cherry-Hime
Summary: Sakura's the new girl at Konoha High with a secret and bad memory. What will happen when people find out her secret? And also the memory she wants to forget resurfaces? When her life is blown out of proportion, can she fix everything before it's too late?
1. New School, New Surprises

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 1: New School, New Surprises

Beep! Beep! Be-**Crash!!!!!!!**

*Yawn* "Another new school." said Sakura sighing.

She got dressed in her new school's uniform, a green, white, and gold sailor outfit. She went to the bathroom and after a couple minutes she came out refreshed. Her light pink hair in a half ponytail tied with a gold ribbon.

Sakura went down stairs and greeted her parents.

"Good morning, Sweetie. Are you ready for your first day of Konoha High? ", asked her mother.

"Do I have a choice?" Sakura said as she sat down and started to eat her breakfast.

"Cheer up Hime, you are going to have a lot of fun and make new friends at this new school." said her father, trying to cheer her up.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely. Just Remember to always be yourself."

"Ok, thanks Dad. I got to go now. Bye, see you later!" Sakura said grabbing her book bag as she rushed to the door.

She walked towards her new school enjoying the view of small town. 'Everything is so peaceful here.' As she was walking, she saw cherry blossom petals blowing in wind. 'I wonder if I'll be accepted there, unlike the other schools I've been to.'

Sakura was getting closer to her new school. She could see it. It was an enormous building that towered over the others. The name **Konoha High** was on the building in big green letters. 'Wow!'

Sakura went inside and saw everyone there split up in groups. There were the Nerds reading their textbooks. The Goths were sitting in a corner. The Jocks were talking about football games and other sports. The Preps were gossiping among each other. And finally, the popular crowd was chatting to one another.

'Everyone is in their own groups! How will I fit in? They must think of me as an outsider.'

She made her way to the front office.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm new here. May I have my schedule and locker combination?"

A black haired woman said, "Oh, certainly. Here you are, and welcome to Konoha High, Sakura. My name's Shizune and if you need any help, please don't hesitate to come and ask me."

"Ok, thank you, Shizune-san." "You're welcome, dear."

'Shizune-san was nice. Let's see Locker #21, #22, #23. Here it is Locker #24.' She opened her locker and got her supplies for her class. 'Let's see, where do I go now?' Sakura checked her schedule. 'Homeroom with Kakashi-sensei, Room A18.'

Sakura wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking and suddenly she bumped into someone. Sakura fell down. She looked up and saw a red haired girl with glasses and a very revealing version of the school uniform. "I am so sorry!" said Sakura getting up and bowing. "You should be." the girl said as she walked off. 'I said I was sorry.'

Sakura finally made it to the classroom. She sighed. 'This is it.' She took hold of the doorknob and slowly turned it. The door opened and- _**Ahhhhh!**_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **Typical High School Drama**. _**Read & Review please. **_


	2. Meeting Karin and Cliques

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 2: 

"Ah!"

Sakura was drenched. The bucket on the top of the door fell and poured ice cold water all over her.

"Ha-ha!"

Sakura looked around and saw the girl that bumped into her earlier laughing with her friends. She walked towards them. Each step she took made her get madder and madder. She was furious when she stopped in front of her.

"What do you want, new girl?"

"I want an apology!"

"Too bad you won't get one. Listen new girl, this is my school and you are going to follow my rules."

"Why would anyone in the right mind listen to you?"

"Watch what you say, you might regret it."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Sakura said sarcastically.

"You better watch your back from now on." They walked away.

"That was so cool!"

It was then that Sakura noticed that one of the girls was still there.

"Um, hello."

"Hey, you're the new girl right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Cool! I'm Ino Yamanaka and you are?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"That was so awesome, Sakura! No one has ever stood up to Karin before!"

"Karin?"

"Karin is the girl you were talking to."

"Oh, what's her problem?"

"Well… Like she said, she rules this school. No one has the courage to stand up to her and say no. She used to be a nobody, but after one summer she turned into a completely new person! Suddenly, she became the queen of the school! She's just worried that someone might take her place and that's why she attacked you like that."

"Oh, that reminds me, do you have something that I can cover up in?"

"Sure, here." Ino said handing her a purple hoodie.

The door opened and a man wearing a mask walked in.

"Hello class, we have a new student with us today! Welcome her and treat her with respect. I'm Kakashi Hatake; please take a seat next to Hinata Hyuga. Hinata raise your hand so Sakura can sit next to you."

A girl with violet hair and lavender eyes who was reading a book raised her hand timidly. Sakura sat next to her.

"Since Sakura is new, you can do whatever you want." Kakashi said taking out an orange book.

"Hello Hinata, I'm Haruno, Sakura."

"H-hi." Hinata said putting her book down.

"So, you like reading Hinata?"

Hinata nodded her head.

"Me too! What book are you reading?"

Hinata showed Sakura the book's front cover.

"Oh, I love that book!"

"I-it's very i-interesting s-so f-far."

They talked the whole period and they became friends quickly. They both walked to lunch together. As they entered the cafeteria, Ino came running up to them.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Hey, Ino!"

"Hello, Hinata!"

"H-hello, Ino-chan."

They got their bentos out and started eating.

"Sakura, there is something Hinata and I have to warn you about."

"What is it?"

"W-well… you see, like every high school we all belong to cliques."

"Yeah Saki, if you're not in a clique you are a goner."

"What cliques are there?"

"T-there are the N-nerds, the J-jocks, and the P-popular."

"There is also the Goths, the Preps, and the Clowns."

"Which ones are you guys in?"

"Hinata is a Nerd. No offense Hinata."

"N-none taken and Ino-chan is c-classified as a P-prep."

"This whole clique thing is stupid! Why do we have to have them?"

"It's just for us to fit in with others who are the same."

"But we aren't the same. I am not going to join a clique just because people judge me."

"I'll a-always be t-there if you n-need me, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah! You can count on us Bill-board Brow!"

"Thanks, you guys!"

Lunch was over and all three headed to their next class.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R! =^_^=**


	3. Meeting a Jerk and a Friend

_**Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading my story! This chapter is dedicated to my friend smartgal97! Enjoy the story!**_

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 3: Meeting a Jerk and a Friend

Hinata and Sakura walked to Social Studies class together.

"So, is Kurenai-sensei nice?"

"W-well, she's r-really nice u-until you m-make her m-mad."

"Is that-"

As they reached the door, a boy with spiky black hair came and knocked Hinata down.

"Hinata!"

"Watch where you're going!" He said.

** "**I-I'm s-sorry."

"Hn."

"Hey, you can't do that!" Sakura shouted out at him.

"You must be new, so I'll let this slide, Pinky."

"Who are you calling Pinky, Chicken Hair?!?!" Sakura yelled as she gave him a death glare.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this." He said walking away.

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you yet!"

"C-calm d-down Sakura. I'm O-ok." Hinata said trying to calm the pinkette.

"I will not calm down! What gives him the right to treat other people like that?!?! Who does he think he is?!?! Sakura said opening the door.

As they entered and got into their seats Hinata said, "T-that was S-Sasuke U-Uchiha, the most p-popular b-boy in K-Konoha High, lots of g-girls like h-him. H-he's Karin's b-boyfriend. I t-think he's t-the only r-reason why K-Karin is still the m-most p-popular girl."

"Why does he act like that?"

"No one really knows."

The door opened and Kurenai walked in. She walked to the blackboard and wrote the assignments and homework.

"Do your work quietly while I make some copies." She said as she walked out the door.

Sakura quickly finished her work and put her pencil down as she looked around the room. She saw Hinata and a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes in front of her. The boy looked hopefully confused as Hinata was staring at him blushing. She looked to her right and finally noticed the boy sitting next to her. He had messy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sakura and you are?"

"Hey, I'm Kiba."

"What clique do you belong to?"

"I'm a Clown. I play pranks on the teachers and others."

"Cool."

"What clique do you belong to?"

"I'm not in one. I think this whole thing is idiotic. It's so stereotypical. If you like to read or you follow the rules, you're automatically classified as a Nerd. If you like black, you're a Goth. Even when you're popular, you get judged, people will think you're stuck up or that you think you're better than everyone else. I'm never going to join a clique. I don't care what anyone thinks about me."

"You're really different from the other girls. All the girls here want to fit in and only care about what the others think."

"Thanks, Kiba."

_**RRRIIIINNGGGGG!!!!!**_

"Bye! It was nice meeting you, Kiba!"

"Bye! It was fun meeting you too, Sakura!"

_**And that's it for this chapter! R&R!**_ ~3~


	4. More Drama and an Old Friend

Emerald-Cherry-Hime (me): Hello my wonderful fans! I can't believe how many people like this story! I'd like to thank **MidnightCherryBlossomCat, Rose tiger, angel897, smartgal97, and ANIMEFANSTAR12, -Chan.X, Sakura-Andrea, mayday5393, pHaTJ03, Nanami Takashi, and DarkKunoichi15**.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 4

The rest of Sakura's classes went quickly. School was over and Sakura was waiting for Ino in the school's parking lot. She saw Ino walking with a group of girls.

_Sakura's POV:_

'They must be Ino's clique.'

"Hey Ino, wait up!"

"Hey, Sakura…" Ino said turning around, looking at me nervously.

Ino seems to be acting differently from how she was this morning. I wonder what happened. Walking up to them, I felt an unwelcoming aura coming from them.

"Hello! I'm Sakura! What are your names?"

One of the girls spoke as the others just stared indifferently.

"Tsk, why do you want to know?"

"Just being friendly…"

"Well, cut it out! You need to learn your place, new girl! I don't know how the people at your old school acted, but here, you need to stay out of everyone's business or we will make your school year miserable."

I looked at Ino for support, but she just turned away.

"I don't want any trouble-"

"So, leave us alone and go back to where you came from!" The girl shouted. "Come on, girls."

Ino and the others walked away following the girl.

'I couldn't believe what just happened. One of Ino's clique members had just insulted me and Ino just stood there and let her. I thought I could depend on her to back me up.'

_No one's POV:_

As Sakura was pondering about it, she walked into the forest. As she went further down the trail, she noticed it was getting darker.

'Was it this dark when I was walking to school? I don't remember seeing that tree.' Sakura wondered.

She heard rustling in the nearby bushes.

"W-who's t-there?"

The rustling stopped.

"H-hello, is anyone there?" Sakura stuttered.

A girl with chin length brown hair and light pink highlights stepped out.

"Aw, you don't remember me, Saku?"

_Sakura's POV__:_

As soon as I heard that voice, I was shocked. No, it couldn't be…, but when I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, I knew it was her.

"A-Akemi!"

"So, you do remember me."

"Why are you here in Konohagakure?"

"Well, you see… we moved to Kumogakure and stayed for a couple years, but then my dad got a job here."

"It's great to see you again."

"You too, I saw your fight with Karin."

"Really, you were there?"

"Yeah, I was with the popular crowd."

"How could not see you?"

"No idea, but that was awesome. Someone really needs to put Karin in her place."

"Yeah; can you help me out of the forest?"

"Sure."

_No POV:_

Sakura made her way out with Akemi's help.

"Thanks Akemi, see you tomorrow."

"No problem, see you."

'Wow, I lot has happened today. I never would have expected Akemi to be here. I wonder what'll happen tomorrow.' Sakura thought as she walked home.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 4. Akemi is based on a real person. They know who they are (*cough*smartgirl97*cough*). LOL. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :P**


	5. A Crush and Sakura's Past!

Bonjour, everyone! It's Emerald-Cherry-Hime here with Chapter 5 of Typical High School Drama! Before you start reading, I'd like to thank everyone who read my story. And a special thanks to: **MidnightCherryBlossomCat, Rose tiger, angel897, smartgal97, and ANIMEFANSTAR12, -Chan.X, Sakura-Andrea, mayday5393, pHaTJ03, Nanami Takashi, DarkKunoichi15, Ice Blue Moon, Moonlight9371, WhiteTiger1992 and Claudette14.**

* * *

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 5:

Sakura's POV

I can't wait to see Akemi today. I hadn't seen her since we were little kids! I still remember the day we met in Kumogakure… I was visiting my grandmother… and I saw some children crowding around something…

_Flashback:_

"_I'm going outside, Grandma!"_

"_Ok, Sakura, don't go too far away."_

"_I won't!"_

'_I wonder what's going on over there…' I thought as I walked over to the other kids._

"_Loser!"_

"_Look she's crying!_

"_Pathetic…"_

"_Crybaby!"_

_I saw that all the insults were directed to the girl who was crying._

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" I shouted at them, angry at how they treated the girl._

"_Why are you standing up for someone like her?" A girl asked, saying her with disgust._

"_Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you! You are all jerks!"_

"_Whatever." They said as they walked away._

_I walked over to the crying girl and sat next to her._

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

"_Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."_

"_No problem."_

_I spent some time with her and we instantly became friends._

"_Bye, Akemi!"_

"_Bye, Sakura!" _

_End of Flashback_

I remember it all so clearly. I always stood up for her and she always stood up for me. I'm glad I got to see her again.

No One's POV

Sakura entered the school and went to her locker.

"Hey, Sakura!" Akemi said running toward Sakura.

"Hey, Akemi!" Sakura said getting her books out of her locker.

They walked to homeroom together.

"So, Akemi, is there anyone that you're interested in?"

"W-why w-would you t-think that?" Akemi said blushing.

"Because you're stuttering and your face is as red as a tomato." Sakura teased.

"W-well… there is someone I like, but we're in totally different cliques. And the others think he's a loser."

"Who is this lucky guy?"

Akemi blushed even more and mumbled something.

"Huh, what was that?"

"Fine, it's Kiba, alright!" Akemi blurted out. She covered her mouth quickly.

"No way! Kiba!"

"Yeah… he's really funny and he can be really sweet at times."

"I can help you. Kiba's my friend and I can find out what he thinks about you."

"Really? You would do that for me! Thanks Saku!" Akemi hugged Sakura, overjoyed.

"Anything to make you happy, Akemi."

They walked into the room and went to their seats. Sakura sat in her seat next to Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"The sky, but there's something I want to ask you."

"Ok, shoot."

"What do you think about Akemi Fuyu?"

"She's nice and pretty too," Kiba blushed. "But she would never date someone like me." He said with a sad look on his face.

"You never know until you try."

"You really think I have a shot."

"Positive."

"Then, I'll ask her out."

"Really? OMG, sh-" Sakura stopped before she told Kiba about her secret.

"What?" Kiba asked, curious to why she stopped.

"Oh, nothing!" Sakura said while laughing nervously.

"O…K…" He said suspiciously, turning forward to listen to the teacher.

'Phew. That was a close one.' Sakura thought as she let out a relieved sigh.

"Class dismissed."

Sakura collected her books and walked toward the door. As she reached the door, Sakura saw some girls from Ino's clique.

'What are they doing?' Sakura thought as walked closer, hiding behind a locker.

"Listen, you'd better do whatever we say or your gonna regret it." A girl said.

'That's the same girl from yesterday! Who's she talking to?' Sakura thought, trying to see.

"O-ok…" Someone said.

Sakura's POV

'No… it can't be… I-Ino?'

There she was surrounded by her so called friends, beaten and bruised.

'So, that's why! No wonder Ino didn't say anything! She was scared this would happen again… I can't believe this! I have to do something!'

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Leiko, I thought you said there would be no one here!" Another girl said panicking.

"I thought there wasn't! Anyway, it's just her." The girl said.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said furious that she could do something like this.

"I'm teaching her a lesson. She didn't do what we wanted. Without us she would be a Nobody. She's nothing without us." Leiko said with a smirk.

That's when I snapped. I couldn't take this anymore! This girl was getting on my nerves and I've had it with her thinking she's so much better than the rest of us, so I punched her.

Ino's POV

"Leiko!"

I couldn't believe it. I was such a horrible friend, letting Sakura get dissed by Leiko and the others and she still defends me. I don't deserve a friend like her.

No One's POV

Sakura kept punching Leiko again and again.

"This is for Ino! What kind of person are you? I can't stand people like you… always acting you're too good for everything and everyone!" Sakura said, not thinking about the consequences.

"Stop! Please, stop! Someone help me!" Leiko cried.

Sakura's POV

"_Please, stop! Help me Sakura!"_

'No! No! Not again!' I froze.

I got up and ran away as fast as I could.

'Why is this happening again?'

No One's POV

Sakura collapsed onto the grass in grief.

'Uncle was right… I am a worthless human being… with no purpose. I can't protect the people I love. I thought I could help, but I couldn't… If only I…'

"Sakura!"

"Saku!"

"S-Sakura-chan!"

'I can't believe it! Ino, Akemi, Hinata… You guys are always there for me… I won't let you down. I promise to protect you with my life…' Sakura thought as her world turned black.

"A-ah S-Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

"You better hang in there Saku! Don't stop now!"

Akemi's POV

'Sakura, don't blame yourself! It's not your fault that your grandparents died! You did all you could and so what if it wasn't enough… the fact that you tried your best is all that counts. I should have been there to help… but the past is behind us… that's why you and I moved… and you promised me that you'd try to forget. I'll help you through this Saku! I promise you… and I won't go back on my word… because that is the way of the Shinobi!'

Hinata's POV

'S-Sakura-chan you try so hard. I wish I was just like you… You're so brave and you always do and say what you think is right, no matter what happens. I'll work harder to help you in any way I can. I'll stick with you through thick and thin.'

Ino's POV

'Sakura… thank you. I would have never been able to do that. Thanks for standing up for me even when I treated you so poorly. I owe you… Without your help I would still be where I was today. I'll never treat you like that again. You can trust me and count on me whenever you're in danger. This is my thanks to you.'

No One's POV

Akemi, Ino, and Hinata carried Sakura to the nurse.

Little did they know a pair of red eyes was watching them the whole time.

"Interesting…"

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

*Gasp* Cliffhanger! Haha, anyway hope you liked this chapter. Longest Chapter I ever wrote! I think it turned out pretty good! Thanks again to everyone who has read Typical High School Drama so far. 'Till the next chapter everyone! Ciao! =^_^=


	6. The Dream and Found!

**Hola! Welcome to ****High School Drama**** Chapter 6, my wonderful readers! I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story and a special thanks to all those who have reviewed/favorite/alerted it! It means so much to me to know that you like my story. Anyway, ladies and gentlemen… the moment you've all been waiting for… ****Typical High School Drama**** Chapter 6! **

* * *

**Typical High School**

Chapter 6

Sakura's POV

'What's happening… where am I…' I thought to myself as I looked around.

'No way… it can't be… Grandpa! Grandma!' I tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out, no matter how hard I tried.

"Hello, Sakura…"

'Is that me…?' I thought as I saw a younger version of myself standing there, facing the masked person.

"Grandpa! Grandma!"

I watched in horror as the masked man tortured them in front of my eyes once again.

"Ah! S-Sakura h-hel…p…" My grandpa coughed out.

'I can't take this anymore! I have to help!'

I tried to walk.

'Why can't I move?'

"No, stop!" I watched as younger Sakura throw some kunai and shuriken.

"Tsk… pathetic…" He said as he reflected them with ease.

Younger Sakura gasped.

"Is that all you can do?" The man said bored.

"Ahhhh!" The scream echoed.

"Grandma! No, I won't let you do this!" Younger Sakura screamed, charging at the masked person.

'I have to do something, but I can't move!' I thought frustratingly.

"Take this!" She yelled swinging a chakra stored fist.

The man caught it and swung her to the wall.

"Ack!" She coughed out some blood.

She tried to move, but couldn't get up. She lifted her head as the man lifted his sword up.

No One's POV

"No!" Sakura yelled as she woke up.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled.

'What… was it all… a dream…' Sakura thought.

"A-are you okay?"

'But it was so real…' Sakura thought as she stared at her hand.

"I-I'll go get t-the others."

'I can't believe I couldn't help them. They put their faith in me and I let them down…'

"Sakura!"

"Saku!"

Ino and Akemi burst into room.

"Are you okay?" They both shouted.

"I'm fine…"

Akemi noticed her friend's weird behavior.

"Hinata… Ino… Can you please leave? I have something to talk about with Sakura." Akemi asked, obviously concerned for her friend.

"Hai."

Hinata and Ino headed to the door. Akemi waited for the reassuring click before she started to speak.

"Okay Sakura, what's really wrong?"

"What do you mean, Akemi? Like I said, nothing's wrong…"

"Sakura! You and I both know that isn't true! I'm your best friend! If I don't know you, then no one does!"

"Sorry… Akemi… It's just that… I had that nightmare again."

Akemi's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"Yes… I am once again reminded of what a complete failure I am! I could have saved them! They could have still been here! If I had only…"

"No! Sakura, it isn't your fault! You need to get over it! There was nothing you could do…"

There was silence… until…

**Ring!**

"It's time to go… Do you want to walk with me, Sakura?"

"No… I have to do something…"

"Ok… see you tomorrow then." Akemi said, walking out the door.

Sakura got up and walked out of the school doors, heading towards the cemetery. She stopped in front of two tombstones.

Sakura's POV

"Grandma… Grandpa… I hope you guys are in a better place. I really miss you guys. Every day, I regret that I couldn't save you. I wish I could at least see you guys again… just once more… to relive all those memories before that happened and ruined everything. I love you…"

When I finished, I heard a voice nearby. I quickly hid behind a tree as I leaned closer to listen.

"Hey… Mom, Dad. How are you doing? I'm doing okay… I miss you, though…"

'Who is that? It sounds a lot like…' I thought as I tried to figure out who it was.

"_Watch where you're going!"_

'Sasuke?'

I leaned forward to see who it was. It was dark, but I could see the outline of a person. I saw hair that was spiked in the back.

'Hair that is spiked in the back? That _is_ Sasuke!' I realized.

"Hey! I know your there!" He shouted.

I didn't think he would notice me, so I was surprised and lost my balance.

"Ow!" I muttered as I got up, rubbing my back.

"What are you doing here…?" He asked as he leaned back on the tree.

"This is a public place. Anyone can come here."

We sat there in silence. Then, when I couldn't take the silence anymore, I tried to start a conversation with him.

"So… what are _you_ doing here?"

"You won't tell me and you expect me to tell you?" Sasuke said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes…."

"I'm not going to tell you then." He smirked.

'This is going to be harder than I thought it would be…' I thought to myself.

"Well… I'll just go now…" I said, walking slowly away.

"Hn…"

I walked slowly away and when I got out of his sight, I let out a relieved sigh. There was something about him… It reminds me of my past life as a ninja.

'What was he doing at the cemetery? He was talking to his mom and dad… Could his parents be dead?'

I reached my home and as I opened the door, I felt that someone was watching me. I turned around and looked for anything suspicious. The only thing I saw was the leaves falling from the trees.

'It must be my imagination… I should lie down.' I walked inside and headed to my room.

No One's POV

As Sakura fell asleep, a sudden breeze swept into her room from the open window.

Outside, there was a shadow. The shadow had an outline of a person.

"I've finally found you… Makoto…"

The person vanished as a leaf blew into Sakura's room. The leaf softly landed on her hand as Sakura slept peacefully, unknowing of what would happen soon.

* * *

**And… scene! This is the end of ****Typical High School Drama**** Chapter 6! T_T But don't worry I'll update as soon as I can! I love you all! Bye! ^_^**


	7. A Warning and the Secret is Discovered

**Konichiwa! I'm so sorry I made you all wait so long! So… to try and make up for it, I tried to make this chapter longer just for you guys. Again I am so sorry! So, here is ****Typical High School Drama****: Chapter 7! Enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 7: A Warning and the Secret is Discovered

Sakura's POV

As I walked to school, I got a bad feeling. I feel like something was going to happen today.

'Maybe it's just me…'

"SAAAKUUUU!"

I turned around to see Akemi running towards me quickly.

"Wha-"

That was all that I could get out before she tackled me to the ground.

"OMG! Guess what?" Akemi squealed with obvious excitement.

"What?" I asked, extremely curious to what made her so happy.

"Kiba-kun asked me to be his girlfriend!" She screamed.

"No way! When? Give me all the details!" I shouted, overjoyed for my friend.

'Finally! It's about time!' I thought, getting up.

"It happened yesterday…"

_**Flashback**_

_Akemi's POV_

"_It's time to go… Do you want to walk with me, Sakura?"_

"_No… I have to do something…"_

"_Ok… see you tomorrow then." I said, walking out the door._

'_Sakura… I'm sorry. I just want to help you…' I thought._

_I was thinking so deeply that I couldn't see where I was going and I bumped into something._

"_Ow…" I said as I fell on the floor._

"_I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I said, getting up._

_I bowed to show my respect._

"_It's fine, Akemi."_

_I froze hearing that familiar voice._

"_K-Kiba-kun…" I said lifting my head up to see him._

_There he was standing in front of me. I felt my face burning and I knew that I was blushing._

'_Pull yourself together, Akemi! Stop acting like a fan girl! Just because he has soft, shiny hair and beautiful eyes and- Oh! What's the use! I can never act normally when I'm around him.' _

"_Hey… Are you okay? You look a little red." Kiba said as he looked at me with a concerned face._

"_Y-yeah… I'm fine." I responded, trying to calm myself down._

"_Cool. So, I was wondering… may I walk you home?" He asked smiling, his cheeks turning a faint pink color._

_I felt my face turn a darker shade of red if that was even possible._

_"Y-yeah, I would love that." I gave him a smile._

_He smiled back and said, "Really? Cool. Let's get going!"_

_He grabbed my hand as we ran in the direction of my house. We talked about random subjects on the way to my house. I also got to play with his dog, Akamaru. I was laughing by the time we got to my house._

"_Well, this is where I live." I said while giggling._

_I opened the door, but as I was entering Kiba spoke._

"_Akemi…"_

"_Yes, Kiba?" I asked turning around._

_My heart pounded in my chest. Kiba, the guy I was majorly crushing on ever since the day I came to Konoha, was standing in front of me with his face a few inches from my face. I could feel his hot breath on my face. I couldn't look away from his lips. I wanted to kiss him so badly._

"_You're so beautiful…" He softly said as he leaned closer._

_I found myself leaning closer too._

'_I can't believe this is happening…' I thought as our lips touched and I felt like I was in heaven._

_I wished it would last forever, but all humans needed air._

_After a few minutes, we parted and he asked me to be his girlfriend._

"_Yes!" I shouted, hugging him._

"_Bye, Kiba…" I kissed him on the cheek and walked inside._

_I watched him stand there through the window, holding his cheek where I kissed him. After a few seconds passed, he left._

_I slid to the floor, leaning against the door._

'_Best day ever!' I thought._

_I ran to my room and jumped up and down on my bed screaming, "I'm Kiba's girl!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Awwww... That is so sweet!" I squealed.

We finally arrived at school. We walked towards the doors as I saw Kiba walking towards us.

"Look, it's Kiba!" I told Akemi.

"What? Where? I'm not ready! How do I look? What if-" Akemi panicked.

"Hey…" Kiba said, interrupting her.

"Hey, Kiba!" Akemi said, turning around quickly.

"Well… I'll leave you two alone…" I said walking into the school, not wanting to get in the way of those two.

I walked to locker and opened it.

'What's this?' I said, picking up a folded sheet of paper with a cherry blossom on top of it.

**Winter is drawing near,**

**And spring is nearly ending,**

**Time is running out,**

**As cherry blossoms are wilting.**

I flipped it over to see if there was a name on it.

'That's strange… Who would put this in my locker? What does this poem mean?'

"Hey, Sakura!"

"H-hello Sakura-chan."

Ino and Hinata appeared, interrupting my thoughts.

"What do you have there?" Ino asked, curiously.

"Oh… nothing…"

'I should keep this to myself for now. I don't want them to worry.'

"A-are you sure, Sakura?"

"Yeah, Hinata. I'm sure."

"Ok, well… let's get to class!" Ino said dragging Hinata and I to our homeroom.

"Why are you so excited to get to class?" I teased Ino.

Ino turned a bright shade of red.

"NO REASON!"

"Sure…" I said, letting it slide for now.

We all entered the classroom and went to our seats.

"Oh, Hinata… I forgot to ask you. Who was that blonde haired boy you were talking to before?"

I watched as Hinata blushed ten different shades of red.

"O-oh… t-that w-was N-nar-ruto-k-kun."

"So, do you like him?"

"Y-yes…" She whispered.

"Awwww… You guys look so cute together!"

"T-thank you, Sakura."

Kakashi came in and the class began.

_**After school was over**_ -

"Saku!"

"Akemi!"

I waited for Akemi to catch up.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Hold on… let's go somewhere private. I have to ask you something."

"Ok."

We walked into the forest to the place where we met for the first time in Konoha.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Well… Can you spar with me?"

"What? Do you know what could happen to us if the others found out?"

"They won't find out. We could wait until everyone is asleep and there's a place close by here that we can use."

"But-"

"Please, please, please, please, please-"

"Tell me why, first."

"Because I want to be ready for anything that happens."

I sighed. She had a point there. It could be useful especially since I got that letter.

"Fine…"

"Yay! Meet me here tomorrow at midnight."

"Ok."

We walked out of the forest and headed to our homes.

No One's POV

As Sakura and Akemi headed out of the forest, Sasuke appeared out of a nearby tree.

"So… my hunch was correct. She is a ninja, but I never expected Akemi to be one too." He said.

As the moon appeared, he walked toward his empty mansion, thinking about what happened today.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for that sucky poem that I wrote. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_Sayonara! _**^_^**


	8. The Battle and Karin

**Aloha! Welcome to Chapter 8 of ****Typical High School Drama****! But before we go to the chapter… Let's go to Review Corner!**

smartgal97- Thx! You're an AWESOME writer too! I'll try to update as soon as I can! ^_^ *gives you a cookie*

Rose Tiger- *gasp* Sasuke does know! / _ / _ / LOL *gives you a cookie*

Baby swan-azure orbs16- I didn't think that poem was good. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) *Gives you a cookie*

Mermaid Caren- Yes, of course I'm going to continue this story. Just for readers like you. And for your other questions… you'll have to wait and see! :D *gives you a cookie*

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I'd also like to thank the other people for reading my story! It makes me so very happy to know that you like my story! It's because of you guys that I keep writing. I love you all! ^_^ Now without further ado… onto ****Typical High School Drama****-Chapter 8!**

* * *

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 8: The Battle and Karin…

**No One's POV**

"Come on, Saki!" Ino shouted.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Sakura yelled back.

"Saku! I'm so glad you're here!" Akemi said joining the conversation.

"H-hello, Sakura-chan…" Hinata greeted.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, wondering why Ino wanted her to come along so much.

"Shopping, of course!" Ino responded, clasping her hands together as she stared off into the distance with sparkly eyes.

"We need to get you guys some new clothes, especially since the winter dance coming up!" Ino said as she dragged all three of them into a random clothing store.

"Do we have to?" Sakura whined.

"Yes, we do! Try this on, Saki! Oh! And this would go great with your eyes, Hinata! This dress would look perfect on you, Akemi!" Ino said, going from rack to rack picking up dresses, and shoving them at the others to try.

"Go! Go! Go! Try them on! Oh….! That dress is totally made for me!" Ino said, pushing them into the changing rooms, and then rushing to get the purple dress.

Ino grabbed the dress, but another girl grabbed it at the same time.

"Let go! I saw it first!" Ino shouted at the brunette, yanking the dress towards her.

"No, you let go! I saw it first!" Shouted the brunette, yanking the dress back in her direction.

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

Hinata, Sakura, and Akemi tried on the dresses and stood there staring at the scene before them. They all sweat dropped.

"Um… Does this always happen?" Sakura asked, watching Ino arguing with the brunette.

"Y-yeah…" Hinata answered.

**Karin's POV**

As I walked to my favorite store, I heard yelling coming from another store nearby.

'What's going on over there? Eh… I might as well check it out.'

I walked inside the clothing store to see what was going on.

'Oh… It's just that prep, Ino and some other girl.' I thought as I saw them fighting over the dress.

I looked around to see if there was anything more interesting here before I left.

'There's that nerd hanging out with that bitchy new girl… And what's Akemi doing here with these losers?'

I was just about to walk out when I saw Akemi and the new girl go off into one of the dressing rooms.

'What are they talking about?' I thought, walking into the dressing room next to the one they were in, after deciding that I'd follow them.

**Sakura's POV**

"Hey, Sakura… Come here." I heard Akemi whisper as she walked slowly toward a dressing room.

"…" I stayed silent as I followed her into the room.

"What?" I whispered.

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was just making sure."

"Well, let's get out of here before Ino and Hinata notice."

"Ok."

**Karin's POV**

"Ok."

I heard everything they said. I waited until they left the store before coming out.

'What were they talking about? Maybe I should follow them… I could find a way to ruin that Sakura girl.'

I walked out after deciding to follow them. I pulled out my cell phone, calling a number. If I was going to follow them, I was going to need some help.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say from the other end.

"Hey, it's Karin. I need your help with something…"

**Sakura's POV**

I was so exhausted. Ino dragged us to every single clothing store in the entire mall, looking for dresses, shoes, make-up, and all sorts of different accessories. If I had seen another pair shoes or tried on another dress, I would have gone insane. When we finished, I decided to go home and rest for a while before Akemi and I sparred.

- A couple hours later…

I headed towards the spot where Akemi told me to go, after telling my parents. It was dark and the only thing that lit my way was the moonlight. The stars shone brightly in the night sky. I reached the meeting place and waited for Akemi. As I waited, I thought about the note I got yesterday.

'Who could have sent it? And why would they be after me?'

Akemi came right at that moment interrupting my thoughts.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Of course I am." I responded.

"Let's start then." Akemi said throwing a couple of shurikens.

**No One's POV**

Sakura dodged all of them easily. She looked around and Akemi was nowhere to be seen.

'Hmmm… where'd she go?' Sakura thought.

'Left…' She looked left.

'Right…' She looked right.

'Behind me…' She turned around.

'She can't be below me because her only elements are water and lightning, not earth… So, the only place she could be is… Above!' I looked up just in time to block Akemi's punch. Akemi landed on her feet and quickly made a few hand seals.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"

A giant dragon made out of water from a nearby lake headed towards Sakura. As the attack hit her, there was a poof and Sakura wasn't there.

'A shadow clone, huh?' Akemi thought.

"Earthen Rising Spears!" Akemi heard as spears of stone rose from the ground.

Akemi barely dodged the spears by jumping into the air.

'That was a close one!' She thought, but as she thought this Sakura appeared next to her and punched her with a chakra-charged fist.

Akemi was knocked towards a tree.

"Ugh…" She grunted as she hit the tree.

Sakura landed in front of her as Akemi slowly rose to her feet.

"I'm not done yet. Chidori Senbon!" Akemi shouted as she shot senbons shaped out of her lightning element towards Sakura.

Sakura wasn't expecting the attack, so she moved too late to dodge all of them. They cut her arms and legs.

"Rock Spear!" A spear made of stone shot up into Sakura's hand.

"Earth Release: Earth Flow River!"

Sakura watched as Akemi lost her balance.

'Now!' She thought, launching the spear towards her opponent.

The spear hit Akemi on her side, making a deep cut.

'Ow…! I have to do it now or I'm finished.' Akemi thought as she made some hand seals.

'It's now or never!' Sakura thought as she made her own hand seals.

"Storm Release:Diligent Crushing Chain Torment Element!" Akemi shouted as several bright beams of electricity shot at Sakura.

"Earth Dragon Projectile!" A dragon appeared out of the river of mud that Sakura previously created. It shot out mud projectiles from its mouth.

When the two attacks collided, there was a bright flash and the two were blown back by the force. After a few moments, the dust cleared, and they were both breathing heavily while struggling to stay standing.

'That was intense… She's gotten much stronger…'

'I never knew she was that strong…'

"Hey, Sakura… Great job!" Akemi shouted as she smiled and gave her friend a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Akemi. You too. You've gotten much stronger than when we first sparred." Sakura said, smiling back as she gave Akemi a wink.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched the whole battle and I was amazed at how powerful they were. They might be able to help me.

**Karin's POV**

'That little brat! She thinks that she can just come and take over my school and now she's a ninja! I'll get her… one day…'

"K-Karin… H-how are w-we s-supposed to go a-against her if s-she's a ninja?" Leiko asked nervously.

I walked away leaving her there without an answer. I didn't care; I needed to find a way to destroy that pink-haired bitch before she got any more popular.

**Sakura's POV**

'It felt good to fight Akemi again. She has come a long way and the battle was difficult. But during the battle I felt like there were people watching us.' I thought as I lay in bed.

'I hope not… I don't want to move again. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a ninja, so I could live a normal life without having to worry about everyone finding out and treating me differently. But I also know that if I wasn't a ninja, life wouldn't be the same and I wouldn't have great friends like Akemi, Ino, and Hinata. Well… there's no use in staying up and worrying about it… whatever happens will happen…' I relaxed and let myself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

**That's all for now! Sorry if the battle wasn't very good. I need more practice at writing battle scenes. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! ^_^ Please review! The more reviews the faster I update!**


	9. Everyone Knows!

**Hello! School's finally over! Yay! But I do miss all my friends… This chapter is for them and for all the people who have followed this story from the very beginning!**

_**Let's Go to the Reviews**_** -**

**Baby swan-azure orbs16****- I hope this chapter answers your question! And thanks, I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Rose Tiger****- You'll find out in this chapter! And you're welcome!**

**raven rose 101****- Thanks! I will!**

**This is for all of you guys! Now… drum roll please… (Drum is being played) Here is ****Typical High School****-** **Chapter 9!**

* * *

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 9: Everyone Knows!

**Sakura's POV**

As I walked through the school doors, everyone seemed to be staring at me.

"Hey… Look it's her…" I heard someone whisper.

"Don't look!" A girl whispered back.

"Why not?" The girl said turning towards her.

"Didn't you get a word of what I was saying? She…"

'Huh… That's weird…' I thought.

"Saku!"

I turned around and saw a flustered Akemi running towards me.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked around.

"Let's talk in the bathroom." She said, pulling me to the girl's room.

"What is this about?" I asked, allowing myself to be pulled along by the panicking girl.

When we reached the bathroom, Akemi pushed me into a stall and locked the door.

"Can you tell me now?" I asked, extremely curious to why she was acting this way.

"Our secret's out!" She screamed.

"W-what?" I shouted.

'I wasn't expecting this…'

"B-but how?" I asked.

"I d-don't k-know… but it's entirely my fault… If I hadn't asked you to spar with me, none of this would have happened!" She said before she burst into tears.

"Akemi! This is not your fault! Listen… We'll find a way out of this, okay?" I tried to reassure her.

'How did this happen? I'm not even sure what to do about this… But… Even so… I still have to stay strong! I have to… For Akemi…' I thought as I comforted Akemi.

"Come on… Let's get you cleaned up…" I said as I unlocked the stall.

I turned on the faucet and cold water came out. Akemi washed her face as she calmed down. I heard the door open.

"Well, well, well… Look… If it isn't the ninja duo?" I heard an obnoxious voice say.

"What do you want? … Karin…" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to see how you're taking all of this… Such a shame… I always knew you were different… Akemi." She said, smirking.

The two girls behind her laughed.

"Why you…" Akemi muttered.

"What's that? Did I-"

I watched in shock as Akemi punched Karin. Karin was knocked onto the ground.

"Karin!" Her two friends yelled.

"You little bitch!" Karin said, wiping the blood off her mouth with her hand.

"What's the matter, Karin? Can't take a punch?" Akemi said as anger danced in her chocolate brown eyes.

"You're going to pay for that!" She shouted, getting up and charging towards Akemi.

"Take this!" Karin shouted as she pulled out a knife.

"Akemi!" I shouted.

Blood splattered everywhere. I grunted as I fell down.

"Sakura!" Akemi screamed, running toward me.

**Karin's POV**

I looked at my hands and the blood-stained knife…

"K-Karin, let's go!"

I looked up and saw the two of them halfway out the door. I looked back at Sakura and Akemi. I slowly got up and dropped the knife. I followed them out.

"Don't you think that you went a little too far, Karin?"

I ignored her and walked away.

'That's your warning…'

**Akemi's POV**

"Sakura! Sakura! Come on, Sakura! Stay with me!" I yelled at her.

"A-are you o-okay, Akemi?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah… But I'm worried about you!" I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"Don't cry… Akemi…"

"Don't cry? How can I do that when my best friend is hurt because of me? You risked your life for me! Why…?" I asked her.

"I can't let another person that I care about get hurt again…" Sakura said before she slipped into the darkness.

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura?" I shouted.

"Come on, Sakura… Please wake up! You're not dying on me now!" I said, letting my tears fall.

'I have to find help…' I thought as I lifted Sakura up.

As I walked through the door, I looked around for somebody. I looked at the clock.

'It's time for 2nd period… How am I going to find someone? Hang in there, Sakura.'

I desperately looked around again for someone. I finally spotted someone.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I shouted.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hey, Sasuke!"

I turned around when I heard my name. I was shocked to find Akemi with a wounded and unconscious Sakura leaning on her. I rushed over to them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'll explain later… First, we have to get Sakura to the hospital!" She said.

"Here… give her to me. We can get to the hospital in my car." I told her as I carried Sakura to the car.

"How long's the drive from here?" She asked following me.

"Not far… Hopefully, we'll get there in time…" I said as we got inside.

_**Fast-forward to the hospital**_ _**-**_

**Akemi's POV**

I burst into the hospital as Sasuke followed behind me, holding Sakura. I ran up to the front desk.

"Please let us see a doctor! My friend needs immediate help!" I told the lady.

She glanced over at Sakura.

"Oh my… I'll see if any doctors are available at the moment…" She said, checking the schedule.

"Please, hurry!" I said, worried.

"Ah! Dr. Tsunade can see you now, Room 8A."

"Thank you!" I said as we quickly rushed down the hallway.

"Let's see Room 8A… here it is!"

I opened the door and saw our school principal standing in the room.

"Huh? Akemi? Sasuke? What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" She asked. __

"We could ask you the same thing…" Sasuke said.

"We don't have time to talk, Lady Tsunade! Sakura's hurt!" I said, moving to the side so she could see Sakura.

"Oh my… I'll see what I can do." She said, taking Sakura from Sasuke.

"Please wait outside…" She told us.

We both walked out. I sat in a chair while Sasuke leaned on the wall across from me.

"So… what happened?" He asked.

I sighed.

'He did help Sakura get here…'

"Let me start from the beginning…" I said.

"You know that Sakura and I are ninjas, right? Of course you do everyone at school does now… all because of that slut, Karin…" I mumbled.

He nodded, signaling me to go on.

"Well… Somehow that b**** found out and told the whole school. I pulled Sakura into the bathroom and told her. Then, Karin had the nerve to come in and insult us with her stupid friends. She made me mad, so I punched her. She got angry and pulled out a knife, charging at me with it. It was meant for me, but Sakura jumped in front of me and took it." I paused.

"She took the hit for me… When they left, I asked her why… And she said she wouldn't let another person she cared about get hurt again…" I looked at the door.

"I should be the one in there, not her." I looked down, not wanting to say anymore.

"What do you mean "again"?" He asked.

"Sorry… but you have to ask Sakura about that…" I told him.

I heard the door open and Lady Tsunade come out. I rushed to her.

"Is Sakura going to be okay?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Well… She has a deep wound, but no vital organs are damaged. I'd say 2 or 3 weeks and she is good to go." She said, smiling.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade…" I thanked her, relieved that Sakura was going to be fine.

"You're welcome, dear. I'll excuse both you guys' absences for today. You may see her now, but don't wake her up." She said before walking away.

I quickly ran into the room, opening the door quietly. Sasuke followed slowly behind. I saw her lying there peacefully. I sat in the chair beside her.

"I'm glad you're going to be alright, Sakura…" I whispered.

**(I was going to end the chapter right here, but I thought, since you guys are so wonderful I'll continue. ^_^)**

_**The Next Day**__** -**_

**Sakura's POV**

"Ugh…"

I opened my eyes and looked around.

'Where am I?' I thought to myself.

'Oh yeah! I remember now! I must be in the hospital.' I thought as I tried to get up.

"Ow…"

"That hurts…" I said as I lay back down.

"Of course it hurts…" I heard someone say.

I looked to my left and saw Sasuke sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Now, is that any way to greet the one that helped you get here?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

"You did?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah…" He answered.

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence until… The door slammed open.

"Saku!" Akemi shouted, running towards me.

"I'm soooooooooo sorry! I'm so glad you're awake and okay!" She said, hugging me to death.

"U-um, Akemi… C-can't breathe…" I told her.

"Oops! Sorry!" She said, letting go of me.

She looked at Sasuke and then back to me.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

I blushed slightly.

"N-no!"

"So… anyway, how long will it be until I can get out?" I asked her, regaining my composure.

"About 2 or 3 weeks… Just in time for the dance!" Akemi answered.

"So… Who are you going with?" She asked.

"No one yet…"

"Don't worry, Saku! I'm sure someone will ask you."

Sasuke coughed, turning our attention to him.

"I'll be leaving now… Get well soon, Sakura." He said.

"Thanks Sasuke!" I shouted as he walked out.

"Bye!" Akemi yelled.

"Are you moving again, Sakura?" Akemi asked, turning serious after he left.

"I don't know… I'll decide after the dance… Let's just enjoy the time we have here." I answered her.

"Ok! Anyway, everyone's so worried about you! They're waiting outside the door right now! But before they come in, I want to tell you that they don't care that we're ninjas. Even Kiba-kun! In fact, he just asked me to the dance yesterday and I said yes."

"That's great, Akemi!" I said, smiling.

"Ok, wait here. I'll go get everyone." Akemi said, rushing out the door.

'Well… things didn't turn out the way I planned, but I'm still happy… Our friends don't mind that we're ninjas, so I'll try and deal with everyone else. How did Karin find out our secret, anyway? I still feel like something else is going to happen… I hope that I'm wrong because I don't want any of my other loved ones to get hurt…'

"S-Sakura-chan!"

"Saki!"

I looked and saw all my friends. Ino, Hinata, Akemi, Kiba, the boy Hinata likes… Naruto, right? And another boy that I didn't recognize.

"Ummm… who is this?" I asked Ino.

"This is Shikamaru, my date for the dance!" Ino said, looping her arm into his.

He sighed.

"Troublesome woman…" He said, but he smiled anyway.

I giggled and turned my attention to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata! How's it going?" I asked the shy girl.

"F-fine…" She answered, pushing her fingers together.

"Did you get Naruto to ask you to the dance yet?" I whispered to her, teasingly.

"E-eh!" She blushed and looked down.

"Don't worry Hinata. I won't tell." I told her, winking.

Naruto came towards us.

"What're talking about?" He asked Hinata.

I watched as Hinata fainted into Naruto's arms.

"A-ah! Hinata, are you okay?" He asked, panicking.

I chuckled at the scene before me.

'He's a keeper, Hinata…'

Kiba walked up to me with his arm around Akemi's waist.

"Look who finally gathered up enough courage and asked Akemi out!" I said, jokingly.

"Ha. Yeah… Thanks for helping me…" He said.

"No problem, but if you hurt her I'll hurt you, got it?" I told him.

"Whoa! Calm down, Saks. I'm going to help Naruto with Hinata now." He said, giving Akemi a kiss before leaving to help Naruto.

"I see that things are still going great for you two." I said.

"Yeah... So… Guess what…."

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked deep into the forest.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I'm willing to offer you a trade… Are you interested?" Orochimaru came out of the shadows.

"I'm listening…" I answered.

"I'll give you the power to kill your brother, but in return you have to leave this village and come with me…" He said.

My eyes widened.

'Could he really?' I thought, unsure if I should accept.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked with a smirk.

"I…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Will Sasuke agree? What will happen at the dance? Find out in the chapters coming soon… 'Till then… Sayonara! ^_^ **


	10. Sakura Won't Say She's in Love

**Sorry for the late update! I'd like to thank everyone that answered my poll question. I'm sorry if what chose doesn't happen. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Onto the Reviews:**

**smartgal97****- Read this chapter and find out! Thanks for your support as always. ^_^**

**Rose Tiger****- You'll be happy to hear that Sasuke does say no. Thanks you for continuing to read my story. :D**

**EmoSakura95****- Thanks! And thank you for reading! Sorry it's a little late. :)**

**bUtTeRfLy13****- Thank you! And I'm sorry that you hate that pairing. I'll try not to mention it so much. I hope you keep reading this story anyways. ^.^**

**konnichiha yoshi-chan****- Read the chapter to find out! And thanks, I'll try my best! ^_~**

**raven rose 101****- Sorry for the late update! Thank you for reading! =^_^=**

**Thanks for reviewing! I love you guys! This chapter is dedicated to you and to my new friend, ****crazy-4-noodles****. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Naruto or the song Won't Say I'm in Love.**

* * *

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 10: Sakura Won't Say She's in Love

**Sasuke's POV**

"I… won't." I finally said, deciding it wasn't a good idea.

I saw Orochimaru glare at me and before I knew it I felt a sharp pain appear between my neck and left shoulder. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from crying out in pain. I fell to the ground, holding the place where it hurt. I looked up at him.

"How dare you refuse my offer? You will regret this. You will soon come crawling back soon. 'Till then, I'll be waiting." He said, before he disappeared into the shadows.

I couldn't take it anymore! I let out the shout of pain I tried to keep inside.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Sakura's POV**

"Like I was saying… I totally can't wait for the dance! It's going to be so much fun! I hear it's going to be the best dance ever in the history of Konoha High! There's gonna be…" I tried to pay attention to Ino as she rambled on, but my thoughts kept drifting off to Sasuke.

'Sasuke was acting a little strange yesterday. I wonder what was worrying him. I hope he's okay. Wait. Why am I thinking about him? I just met him a couple days ago… but he's all I can think about right now…'

"Anyways… Enough about the dance. How are you feeling Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Sakura? Sakura? Sakura?" That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing really…" I said, hoping she would buy it.

"Uh-huh, sure, and the sky's not blue. You can't fool me, Sakura. You were really deep in thought about something." Ino said.

'Curse that girl's way of seeing right through people!' Inner Sakura said.

'Where were you? I haven't heard from you in a long time.' I asked her.

'I was on vacation, but now I'm back!' She answered.

'Whoop-Dee-Do…' I thought.

'Hey!' She shouted.

"Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"I said what were you thinking about." Ino repeated.

"I said nothing." I answered.

"Sure… Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way. Hinata… Akemi… I'm going to need your assistance." Ino said while putting on a pair of fake glasses as Hinata and Akemi stood beside her.

"Um… Ino? What are you doing and why are you wearing fake glasses?" I asked her, completely confused.

"We'll be the ones asking the questions here. But we're doing this to find out what you're thinking about and these glasses make me look smarter and more sophisticated." She said, holding up a clipboard and a pen that I was sure wasn't there before.

"First question, what is your full name?" She asked me.

"Why are you asking this? Shouldn't you know?" I answered.

'More smarter and sophisticated, huh?' I thought.

"Please. Just answer the question." She said.

"Sakura Haruno…" I said, reluctantly.

I watched as she wrote something down.

"Hinata" She said.

"O-ok… W-when did y-you start to h-have these t-thoughts and w-when did y-you start to g-go off into s-space when s-someone was t-talking to y-you?" Hinata asked.

"A couple minutes ago…" I answered, unsure of how this was going to help them figure out what was wrong with me.

Ino wrote it down.

"Last question… Akemi would you do the honors?" Ino asked.

"Indeed. I would. Anyone in particular that you're thinking about?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah…" I answered.

Ino wrote my last answer down and the three of them looked over it. They whispered to each other then they nodded. Then they looked to me. I was more confused then I had ever been in my entire life.

"Ms. Haruno… We have figured out why you are acting this way…" Ino said, taking her glasses off.

"And why is it?" I asked, wondering what they were going to say.

"You're in love!" They all shouted at the same time.

"What? I'm not in love!" I told them.

"Face it, honey. You're in love." Akemi said.

"Hinata, the song please." Ino said, motioning to Hinata.

Hinata nodded.

'A song?' I thought.

"We thought you might deny it. So… we prepared a song for this." Ino said.

"Wait. You knew this was going to happen?" I asked them.

"We're not stupid, Sakura. We can tell." Akemi answered.

The music started.

"Here just follow the lyrics and sing when it's your turn." Ino said, handing me a sheet of paper.

"But-"

"No buts, your part's coming up!" Akemi said, interrupting me.

_[Sakura:]  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that_

I glared at them and they looked at me with a keep-going stare.

_No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_[Ino:]_

_Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

_[Sakura:]_  
_No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Hinata:]_  
_You swoon, you sigh_  
_why deny it, uh-oh_

_[Sakura:]_  
_It's too cliché_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out_  
_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_  
_Oh_

_[Akemi:]_  
_You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, we're not buying_  
_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_  
_Face it like a grown-up_  
_When ya gonna own up_  
_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_[Sakura:]_  
_No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

_[Ino, Hinata, and Akemi:]_  
_Give up, give in_  
_Check the grin you're in love_

_[Sakura:]_  
_This scene won't play,_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_[Ino, Hinata, and Akemi:]_  
_You're doin flips read our lips_  
_You're in love_

_[Sakura:]_

_(Ino: Shoo doo, shoo doo)  
You're way off base  
I won't say it_

_(Hinata: She won't say it)  
Get off my case_

_(Akemi: Shut up, shut up)  
I won't say it_

_[Ino, Hinata, and Akemi:]_  
_Girl, don't be proud_  
_It's O.K. you're in love_

They handed her a rose.

_[Sakura:]  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

I lied down on the hospital bed, admiring the rose when the music stopped.

"Good job, girls." Ino said as she high-fived Akemi and Hinata.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open, surprising me and the others. I sat up on the bed to see a nurse.

"Hello. Would you please keep it down? Some patients are trying to take a nap." She said, somewhat annoyed. "And Haruno, Sakura? Dr. Tsunade says that you are free to leave. Your wound healed faster than it was expected to." The nurse said before walking out.

I looked at Akemi. She looked at Ino. Ino looked at Hinata. After a few moments of staring, we burst into laughter.

**The next day at Lunch****-**

"Sooo… Sakura… Yesterday, you didn't tell us who you were in love with." Ino said, sitting across from me.

"I'm not in love with anyone." I told her.

"Do we have to sing the song again?" She asked.

"No!" I shouted, not wanting to go through that again.

"Then admit it." Akemi said.

I glared at her.

"I'm in love…" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Ino asked, cupping her ear to hear.

"I'm in love…" I said a little bit louder.

"I can't hear you." Akemi said, copying Ino's movements.

"I'm in love!" I shouted.

Everyone in the cafeteria stared at me. I slowly sank back down in my seat, wanting to disappear.

"Ok, people! Nothing to see here!" Ino told them.

"Yeah! Go back to whatever you were doing!" Akemi agreed.

Pretty soon everyone went back to what they doing before Sakura's outburst.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Akemi asked.

"No one…" I said, looking around.

"I think I know who." Ino announced.

"W-who?" Hinata asked, finally saying something.

"Sasuke! Who else could it be?" Ino said.

"That makes so much sense!" Akemi said.

"W-wow… Really? Is t-that true S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Of course it's true." Ino said, butting in.

"And I have a feeling he likes her too. I mean, why else would he help her get to the hospital?" Akemi said.

"What person would leave someone who is injured stranded there with no way to get to the hospital?" I argued.

"You have a point there… but why would he stay and wait until you wake up?" Akemi said.

"W-what?" I asked.

"That's right. Remember when you woke up?" She asked.

"How could I forget? You hugged the breath out of me." I said, sarcastically.

"Besides that… Sasuke was sitting there wasn't he?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah…" I answered, wondering where this was going.

"He never left. He stayed there the whole night." She said.

"How would you know?" I asked her.

"I came as soon as they would let me visit you. When I opened the door, I saw you sleeping and Sasuke was in the chair sleeping too. Your hands were intertwined. I didn't want to wake you up and I didn't want to ruin that cute moment so I closed the door. I decided to come a little later, but before I left I asked the nurse that was in charge of you how long Sasuke had been there. And she said he never left!" Akemi said, finishing her long story.

"AAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!" Hinata and Ino said.

"Y-you guys l-look cute t-together." Hinata said to me.

I blushed slightly, but it was enough for Ino and Akemi to see.

"So it is Sasuke!" They shouted in unison.

"Fine… it is…" I said, giving up.

"You should ask him to the dance." Ino said.

"Uh… Ino… One problem… Sasuke is Karin's boyfriend and I'm pretty sure that he's going to go with her." Akemi said.

"So? If you really want him Sakura, you have to fight for him." Ino said.

"F-fight?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, Hinata. Fight." Ino repeated.

"Sakura has to fight for her one true love. And when she wins, which I know is going to happen, I mean this is Karin we're talking about. Sasuke and Sakura will kiss and fall even deeper in love. They will ride off into the sunset on a horse and live happily ever after." Ino finished her speech with her hands clasped together and her eyes all sparkly, staring off into the distance.

"A-are you o-okay, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Have you been watching too many fairytales?" Akemi asked.

"Don't you mean reading?" I asked.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hey! I can read!" Ino said, crossing her arms.

"We know you can. It's just that you choose not to. When was the last time you read a book or something? Magazines don't count." I said.

Ino remained silent.

"Our point exactly." Akemi said.

We continued to laugh.

"L-look guys. I-it's Sasuke." Hinata said, pointing behind us.

We turned around.

"Go on and talk to him, Sakura." Ino said, pushing me towards him.

"Whoa!"

**Somewhere in an Unknown Place**** -**

"Enjoy your life now Sakura because it will soon end." A person said.

"You called." Another voice said.

"Yes. I think you could help me with something. How do you feel about Sakura Haruno?"

* * *

**And that's the end for now! Sorry if it wasn't very good. I wanted to add a little more humor and I just had to add that song there. :P SasuSaku romance coming up in the next chapter. The dance is coming up soon. Will Sakura have a date? Where is Karin? Who is after Sakura? What will Orochimaru do? What will happen during the dance? All this and more is coming up soon in ****Typical High School Drama****. See ya then! ^_^**


	11. Growing Closer and Danger Lies Near

**Bonjour everyone! I'm so sorry that this is so late! Well... This is Chapter 11 of ****Typical High School Drama****! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I love you all! Now let's get continue on with story!**

* * *

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 11: Growing Closer and Danger Lies Near

**Sakura's POV**

"Whoa!" I was knocked off balance by the push and was about to hit the ground when someone held my elbows and helped me regain my balance.

I looked up to thank the person that helped me. When I saw who it was, I blushed because of the position we were in.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…" I managed to stutter out.

He let go of my elbows when I fully regained my balance.

"Thanks, Sasuke." I said.

"No problem."

"So…" I said, looking over to my friends to help.

Ino and Akemi waved their arms around and tried to mouth out words. The key word is tried because I couldn't understand what they were trying to say. Hinata just smiled reassuringly at me. I turned my head back to face Sasuke.

"What are you doing out of the hospital so early?" He asked.

"Oh, my wound healed faster than they expected it to, so I was allowed to leave." I answered, relieved that the awkwardness was gone.

"I have to ask you something Sasuke. And I would like you to answer it truthfully." I told him.

"Sure… what?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

'Should I ask him?' I thought to myself.

'You already told him that you're going to ask him something. There is no backing out now.' Inner Me said back.

'But what if he denies it?' I argued.

'But what if he admits to it?' She argued back.

'You're right… There's no turning back now…'

Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw Sasuke waving his hand in my face.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked with slight concern in his voice.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I answered, a little surprised at his concern.

"What were you going to ask me?" He asked.

"Well… I heard from Akemi that when I was in the hospital, you stayed there with me, waiting for me to wake up. Is that true?" I asked him, waiting for an answer.

He stayed quiet.

"Sasuke?"

**Sasuke's POV**

'Shit! She knows. How did Akemi find out? Oh well… might as well admit to it. I don't really know why I did it. Maybe it was because she's different… She's a ninja too. And she doesn't stalk me or tell me that she loves me all the time. I wouldn't really mind much if she did… Wait? What? No… I have to stop thinking that way. I just met her a while ago and I barely know anything about her…'

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted in my ear, effectively tearing me away from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You just zoned out for a moment… and you still haven't answered my question." She said, still waiting for an answer.

"Sorry about that… what would you say if it was true?" I asked, teasingly.

"I'd say, thank you. Then, I'd ask if we could hang out today to find out more about each other." She said, playing along.

"And what if I say it wasn't true?" I asked, smirking.

"I would be disappointed and tell you that I wouldn't mind if you really did that."

"Well, lucky for you it is true." I told her, still smirking.

"Well then, meet me outside at the cherry blossom tree after school." She said, smiling at me.

"Sure." I said.

She walked back to her table and I went back to mine.

**Sakura's POV**

'I can't believe I did that…' I thought to myself as I made my way back to the table.

"So, how did it go, Sakura?" Ino asked me as soon as I reached the table.

"I think I just asked him to hang out today and he said yes…" I said, still dazed as I sat down.

"No way!" Akemi shouted.

"Our little Sakura's growing up." Ino said, crying.

Akemi joined her with tissues in her hand.

"It seems like just yesterday that she admitted she was in love." Akemi said, sobbing with Ino.

"U-um, guys…" Hinata interrupted.

"Yes, Hinata?" They both asked.

"T-that was y-yesterday." She said, sweat dropping.

"Where does the time go?" Ino cried out.

"You guys are so weird…" I said.

"We know, but that's what you love about us!" Akemi and Ino said.

"Yeah… sure…" I said, getting up and walking to class.

"Hey! Wait for us Saku!" Akemi shouted as she ran towards me dragging Ino and Hinata along.

**After School****-**

"Hold still, Sakura! We got to make sure you look perfect for your date with Sasuke!" Ino shouted, trying to put eye shadow on me.

"It's not a date!" I told her, barely dodging her attack.

"Don't worry Sakura! I'll protect you!" Akemi said, jumping in front of me.

"Thanks, Akemi." I said.

I was glad that someone wouldn't attack with beauty products.

"No problem…" I heard Akemi say from behind me.

How did she get there? I thought she was in front of me.

"That's not fair! I can't put make up on you, but Akemi can fix your hair." Ino said.

"Akemi's not fixing my hair…" I said, turning around to face Akemi.

"Right, Ak-" I stopped what I was asking when I saw Akemi standing there with hair bands, hair spray, and other hair products and accessories. She even had brushes, a hair straightener, and a curling iron.

"Akemi? Really?"

"What? Too much?" She asked.

"You think! Where did you get all those so quickly?" I asked her.

"I have my ways…" She said, smiling.

"O…k…" I said slowly.

"Anyways, please let me do your hair!" She pleaded, waving around a brush.

"Let me do your make up too!" Ino shouted as she joined Akemi with a mascara wand in her hand.

They both walked towards me with a dangerous glint in their eyes.

"Ahhh! Help me Hinata!" I screamed while running to hide behind Hinata.

"G-guys, p-please stop." Hinata asked as her innocent eyes seemed to grow bigger.

They both lowered their "weapons" slightly and that was my chance to run. So that's exactly what I did. I took off running full speed to the cherry blossom tree with my eyes closed shut. After a couple moments I looked back to see if they followed me or not.

'Good! I think I lost them.' I thought, turning my head back.

As I faced forward, I saw a flash of black and then I slammed into something hard.

'Ouch... What did I run into?' I looked up from my spot on the ground to see...

"Sasuke?"

"Hey. What's with you and running into me today?" He asked, offering his hand to help me up.

"Hehe... Sorry about that." I said, accepting his hand.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked after he helped me up.

"Hmm... I don't know. How about somewhere quiet, so we can talk?" I asked.

"Fine by me. I know just the place." He answered as he started walking forward.

'I wonder where we're going...' I thought as I followed him silently.

**Let's Fast-Forward a Little Bit**** -**

We've just reached a huge mansion. Sasuke got out a key and opened the gate. I stared in amazement at the view. It was so beautiful. There was a lake with water that sparkled from the sunlight. Flowers of many different shades and colors and other plants surrounded it. Birds and other small creatures scattered all around. I walked to the other side and found a pond with Koi of all different colors. They swam together peacefully.

'Koi, a symbol of love and friendship...' I thought.

"It's beautiful, isn't it..." I heard Sasuke say from behind me.

"Yes, it is." I answered, turning to face him.

"This is where I used to come and think when I was a little boy." He said, staring at the lake.

"Why don't you come here anymore?" I asked him.

"It holds too many memories..."

"How come?"

"My mother used to always come here. She was the one who made and took care of this place. We would always come here and just enjoy the peacefulness together. My father taught me how to fight in this very place too. Now that they have died, I just left this place along with the many memories it holds." He told me.

I felt like I shouldn't have asked. He's had to deal with the pain of losing his loved ones too. But at least I still have some of my family left to be there for me.

"You must really miss your family..." I said.

"Yeah... but I know that I have to move on. They would want me to be happy and go on with my life. There's no use in living in the past. What's done is done." He answered, surprising me with his strength.

'How can someone who has been through so much pain and suffering still be able to be so strong and move on so quickly? I guess I should too... Grandma and Grandpa would have wanted me to move on and be happy. OK, that's it, I've made up my mind! I'm going to be strong like Sasuke and move on. No more dwelling in the past.' I thought, making up my mind.

"Hey Sasuke..."

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"Thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"For showing me how to move on with my life. I'm not going to keep grieving over my grandparents anymore. I'll be happy. I'll stay strong for them!" I finished saying, determined.

He stared at me for a moment before he gave me a small smile.

"Good... I'll help you along the way."

We spent the rest of the day learning more about each other. And guess what? He's a ninja too! After that day we spent together, I felt like I could trust him and that I could tell him anything. I feel like the hole in my heart is slowly healing. Now... without a doubt, I can honestly say that I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

**Unknown Place**** -**

**No One's POV**

"Will you go through with the plan?" A cold male voice asked.

"Yes. I'll do what it takes." A female voice answered.

"Good. Now, go and continue your training with Orochimaru... Karin." He said.

"As you wish..." Karin said, walking away.

'Just you wait Haruno. You're going down on the day of the dance.' She thought, laughing quietly to herself.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading! The dance is coming up in the next chapter! And once again I'm sorry for the long wait. To make up for it, I'll take some story requests! Any pairings.**

**Akemi: Except no Yuri!**

**Sasuke: Or Yaoi...**

**Naruto: Nothing too bloody!**

**Sakura: And no sexual Interaction either. Sorry! We are protecting the innocence of the writer.**

**Hinata: A-and don't f-forget to r-review.**

**Ino: Yeah! Review right now! Click that button down there!**


	12. Please Ignore!

**Please ignore and keep going to the next chapter!**


	13. A Night Full of Surprises

**Hello! Welcome to Chapter 12 of Typical High School Drama! Again... I am sorry for the extremely long wait. It's finally time for Konoha High's annual winter dance! What will happen? Go on and start reading to find out!**

* * *

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 12: A Night Full of Surprises

**Sakura's POV**

The day of the winter dance has finally come. The whole school is talking about it. All sorts of gossip is spreading around like who's going with who and what will happen at the dance. Among the gossipers is of course, the Queen of Gossip herself... Ino. And speaking of Ino...

"Hey guys! Did you hear about what's going on with Ami and Daisuke?" Ino asked.

"No and we don't want to know." I answered.

"Awww, but why not?" Ino whined.

"Because it isn't our business and we don't care." Akemi said while she surfed the web.

"Hmph! You guys are no fun at all." Ino huffed, crossing her arms.

I sighed and closed my book as I got up from my seat. I walked to the other side of my room and opened my closet. I turned to face Ino.

"Hey Ino."

"Huh?" She asked, her arms still crossed.

"You can go through my clothes." I said.

I watched as her face lit up with excitement. Her arms were uncrossed and her pout was gone.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered and she rushed inside as soon as I finished replying.

"That's an effective way to get her to stop pouting." Akemi commented, looking away from the computer screen.

"Yep!" I said as I lay down on my bed.

"Oh! I love this top Sakura! And this skirt!" I heard Ino say.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Hinata, who was sitting near the window with a sketch pad.

"What are you drawing Hinata?" I asked the shy girl.

"O-oh, just the c-cherry blossom t-tree outside." She answered, her eyes never leaving the pad.

"Can I see it?"

"I don't know. Can you?" Akemi said jokingly, butting in.

"Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh. What I meant was, May I see it Hinata?"

"S-sure." Hinata answered as she finished the drawing.

I hopped off my bed and walked behind her to see the drawing.

"It's beautiful Hinata..." I said, admiring the drawing.

"It really captures the fragility and beauty of cherry blossoms. It shows how precious life is..." I said.

"You c-can have it i-if you w-want." Hinata stuttered.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"Thanks Hinata! I'll treasure it forever." I said, hugging the girl.

"Come on guys! We have to get ready for the dance!" Ino shouted at us as she ran out of my closet.

"We have hours before it starts. Why do we need to start now?" I complained, slightly annoyed at how excited Ino gets about these things.

"Because we need to make sure everything's perfect! Hair, make-up, shoes, accessories!" Ino shouted, taking out all sorts of things ranging from hair clips to high heels.

"Oh no..." All three of us say as we braced ourselves.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"Keep still!" Ino shouted at me, trying to put eye shadow on me.

She was wearing a purple strapless dress with a wide black satin sash with bow and black sequin overlay that stopped at mid-thigh. Her hair was up in a bun with her bangs framing her face. She was wearing light make-up and black open toe heels with diamonds. She had on a diamond bracelet and matching earrings.

"I'm trying, but it's kind of hard to do that when someone is yanking on your hair." I shouted back.

"Sorry!" Akemi said as she continued to brushing my hair.

She was wearing a pink two toned dress with spaghetti straps that stopped at mid-thigh. She had on bracelets of many colors with matching hoop earrings. Her short brown hair was straightened. She was wearing light make-up and black kitten heel sandals.

"A-are you d-done yet?" Hinata asked as she walked into the room.

She was wearing a white strapless dress with a black bow around the waist that stopped at her knees. Her hair was down and held back from her face with a white hair clip. She wore light make-up, a black bracelet, black earrings, black wrap, and black ballet flats.

"Almost..."

"And..."

"Done!" They shouted.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was wearing a red pleated dress with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps that stopped at my mid-thigh. The dress was decorated with beads and sequins. I had on silver 3" sandals with rhinestones. My pink hair was down in perfect waves thanks to Akemi. I had on light make-up, a silver bracelet, and a matching necklace. I was surprised by my appearance.

"You look perfect Saku!" Akemi commented.

"Thanks. You do too, I love that dress." I replied back.

"Hey! What about me?" Ino shouted.

"You look amazing Ino." I said.

"Why thank you Sakura." She said, her mood returning to happy.

"I love your hair that way Hinata." Akemi said.

"Yeah. Me too. It looks cute." I agreed.

"T-thank you." Hinata said as she fingered the butterfly clip.

"Our dates should be here any minute..." Ino said.

And as if on cue the doorbell rang. All four of us rushed downstairs as fast as we could. When we reached the door, we saw that it had already been opened by my parents.

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh! Hey Honey!" Mom greeted, oblivious to her own daughter's embarrassment.

"Why are you guys still here? Shouldn't you be out right now?" I asked them.

"Don't worry Hime. We just wanted to take a few pictures before we leave." Dad said, holding up the camera.

"Daaaad..." I whined.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw that it was Sasuke.

"It's just a few pictures Sakura. What harm can it do?" He said.

I sighed.

"Fine..." I reluctantly agreed.

"But only a few right? You aren't going to go overboard with this are you?" I asked quickly.

"Of course not Sweetheart." Mom answered.

"Now... all of you get closer together!" Mom shouted as she pushed us all towards each other.

"Ok, ok, jeez. No need to be so pushy." I muttered under my breath.

"Smile!" Dad told us as he pressed the button.

~~~~~~_Flash~~~~~~~~~_

**A few pictures later...**

"Man... I thought we would never finish taking pictures back there..." Ino groaned.

"Now do you see why I wanted them to go?" I asked Sasuke.

"Yeah..." He answered.

"We can finally go!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist up into the air.

"Yeah!" Ino shouted as she dragged Shikamaru towards the limo.

"H-hey! Wait for us!" Akemi shouted, pulling Kiba along with her.

"Let's go Hinata!" Naruto said, running towards the limo.

"Ah... yes." Hinata said, running after him.

"I guess we should go to, huh?" I said to Sasuke.

"Yes, we probably should." He answered.

"I'll race you."

"You are so on." He said, smirking.

"Ready..."

"Set..."

"Go!" I shouted as I took off running as fast as I could.

"H-hey! No fair!" Sasuke shouted as he ran to catch up.

"Haha!" I laughed.

It's rare to see Sasuke like this, so I try and enjoy it while it lasts. He's acted like a little kid, so innocent and without a care in the world. As I got closer to the limo, I looked back to see how far away Sasuke was.

"Looks like I'm going to w-"

I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going, so I was cut off when I tripped. I waited for the impact, but I when I didn't feel it I opened my eyes and saw that Sasuke had reached me and caught me just in time. I blushed at the position we in.

"Are you okay?" He asked with obvious worry in his voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I answered as I failed to stop blushing.

"Good. I glad that you aren't hurt." He said relieved, a small smile appearing on his face.

I was surprised at his worry. I smiled back, looked into his deep obsidian eyes, and got lost in them. As if we were in a trance, we both slowly leaned in. But just when we were about to kiss...

"Hey guys! We all were wondering what took you guys so long, so we came to se-" Akemi paused when she realized the position we were in.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your little moment there, but who knows what would have happened if we hadn't shown up when we did. " Akemi joked.

"Wow Teme! I didn't know you had it in you!" Naruto teased.

"Akemi!" I shouted.

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

"I was just kidding Saku... Can't you take a little joke? Ha..ha..." Akemi laughed nervously as she backed away with her hands in front of her.

"N-now hold on, Sasuke! Just take it easy! I didn't mean anything by that! You know I was just kidding... right?" Naruto asked nervously while doing the same actions as Akemi.

"Let's see if you'll be laughing after this!" I shouted, running after Akemi.

"You're dead Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, chasing after Naruto.

"Ah! Someone help us!" Akemi and Naruto shouted as they ran.

"You better run!" I shouted at them.

**At the dance...**

"Man Sasuke... You didn't have to hit me so hard..." Naruto muttered, rubbing his arm.

"What did you say?" Sasuke said, glaring at him.

"N-nothing!" Naruto said as he froze.

"That's what I thought..." Sasuke said as he stopped glaring at the blonde.

"Really Sakura... Can't you take a joke?" Akemi said.

"You're lucky that you can run fast. And that Hinata and Ino held me back and convinced me not to do anything to you." I said to the brunette.

"Yep! Thanks again guys!" She said as she hugged Hinata and Ino.

"No problem! Come on, let's dance Shika!" Ino said, dragging Shikamaru towards the dance floor.

"Troublesome..." I heard Shikamaru mutter before he disappeared into the crowd along with Ino.

"Hehe." I giggled.

'That's Ino for you!'

"Look Hinata! There's food! I wonder if there's any ramen." Naruto shouted as he ran full speed to the snack table.

"Hold on Naruto-kun." Hinata said, running after him.

"Want to sit down?" Kiba asked.

"Sure!" Akemi answered as they walked to the tables.

"What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked me when the others left.

"How about a walk outside?" I suggested, looping my arm through his.

"Sure. It's too loud in here anyways." He said as he lead me to the door.

As we arrived outside, I saw fireflies flying about, lighting up the dark night.

"Look Sasuke! Fireflies!" I shouted as I chased after them trying to catch one.

I heard Sasuke chuckle.

"You are so childish..." He said.

I stuck my tongue out.

Sasuke sat on the bench and watched as I tried, but failed to catch some fireflies.

"Okay, I give up." I surrendered and sat down next to Sasuke.

"You know... I used to catch fireflies all the time with my grandpa. Well... he caught them and I tried to." I said.

Sasuke smiled and nodded, watching the fireflies. I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched them to. I saw that one firefly was smaller than the rest and it didn't fly with the rest. I watched as it stopped flying and floated in mid-air. After a moment, the firefly seemed to fly closer to us. I blinked twice.

'Is that firefly getting closer or is it just my imagination?' I thought as it seemed to move even closer.

I felt Sasuke move. As I turned to look at him, I saw that the firefly had landed in his outstretched hand.

"Wow! You caught one." I said happily.

"Here... I'll let it crawl in your hand." Sasuke said as he let the firefly crawl into my hands.

The firefly tickled as it crawled around my hand.

"It tickles!" I said, giggling.

I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was watching me. I let myself get lost in his eyes again. And like before we started to lean towards each other. I felt the firefly fly off. As we were about to kiss, we were once again interrupted. But this time it was by a loud explosion.

"What was that?" I asked, snapping out of the trance.

"I don't know. Let's go see." Sasuke answered, trying to keep calm.

When we opened the door, a large amount of smoke came out.

"What? Smoke?" I coughed.

"What's going on?" Sasuke coughed.

As the smoke cleared, I quickly scanned the area for our friends. I found them at a table near the snack table. I rushed to them with Sasuke following behind me.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them.

"We're fine, but we can't seem to find Akemi." Ino answered.

"What? How did this happen?" I shouted, extremely worried for my best friend.

"I was just going to get some punch. Then all of a sudden, the lights went out and smoke appeared. I ran back as quickly as I could to where I told her to wait was, but when the lights turned on and the smoke cleared she wasn't there. We all split up and searched for her, but we can't find her anywhere. It's all my fault... If I hadn't have left her this wouldn't have happened." Kiba explained, his eyes reflecting his worry as he blamed himself.

"I-it's not your f-fault. Y-you couldn't h-have known." Hinata said, trying to reassure him.

"But I think I know who's a part of this." Sasuke spoke out.

"What? Who?" I asked, completely puzzled like the rest.

"Karin..." He said the name with disgust.

"That's right! She isn't here at the dance! From what I know, she would never miss something like this. It's a chance to show off and maintain her spot as the most popular girl in school. I don't know why she even tries... She is getting less popular by the minute." Ino shouted.

"Yeah! And she must be pissed that Sasuke dumped her. She must be pretty jealous of Sakura." Naruto shouted.

"So to get back at her, she kidnapped Akemi, Sakura's childhood friend." Shikamaru concluded.

"That does make a lot of sense, but what I don't understand is how Karin can pull off something as big as this? She must be working with others." Ino said.

"Whether she's working with others or working alone, I will make her pay. I will never forgive her. I promised myself to never let any of my loved ones get hurt because of me again and I'm going to keep it." I said.

"L-let's f-figure out a p-plan to get A-Akemi back before w-we do anything else." Hinata suggested.

"Good idea, Hinata!" Ino praised the shy girl.

"Come up with anything yet, Shika?" She asked the lazy genius.

"I got it. Here's the plan..."

**In an Unknown Place**

**No One's POV**

"Let me go!" Akemi shouted, anger flashing in her chocolate brown eyes.

"As if. I'm not stupid you know." Karin said as she tightened the rope around Akemi.

"You could have fooled me..." Akemi muttered.

"What did you say?" Karin shouted.

"Let me put it in simpler terms for you! You are an idiot four eyes. Understand me that time?" Akemi spoke as if she was talking to a young child.

"Why you little bi-" Karin started to say before she was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey Karin, did you do it?" Leiko asked appearing from the door.

"Of course I did." Karin answered.

"Great! I can't wait to get payback at that pink-haired bitch for punching me." Leiko said as she flipped her blonde hair.

"Who are you calling a bitch? 'Cuz the only ones I know of are you guys." Akemi said, completely unafraid of the consequences of her words.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" Karin shouted.

"Ready to teach her a lesson too, Leiko?" She asked the blonde.

"Sure! It'll be good practice for whenever that pink-haired bimbo gets here." Leiko answered, her hazel eyes settling on Akemi.

"I'm not afraid of you two!" Akemi shouted at them.

"We'll just have to fix that won't we, Karin?" Leiko asked as they stood in front Akemi.

"Yes we do." Karin answered.

'Please get here soon Saku...' Akemi thought as she began to lose consciousness.

**At Konoha High**

"Everyone know the plan?" Shikamaru asked.

They all nodded.

"Good. Sasuke, Sakura. You two go and track down Akemi. We'll keep in contact with you through these." He said, handing them both a communication device.

"Got it." Sakura said as she put the device in her ear.

Sasuke did the same.

"Let's go." Sasuke said to her before running out the door.

Sakura was about to follow when Ino and Hinata spoke out.

"P-please be s-safe." Hinata said with watery eyes.

"I'll be fine, Hinata. Don't cry, please. " Sakura reassured her.

"You guys better come back alive, Forehead!" Ino shouted, trying to hold herself back.

"We will Ino-pig." Sakura said.

"You better go now before something happens to your friend." Shikamaru reminded her.

"Right... I guess I'll see you guys later." Sakura said turning around.

That's when Ino finally couldn't take it anymore.

"WHA! Forehead don't go!" Ino wailed as she clung onto her.

"I-Ino!" Hinata shouted.

"I have to, Ino. I have to bring Akemi back." Sakura said to her blonde-haired friend.

"..." Ino was silent.

"I promise I'll come back alive and with Akemi." Sakura said.

"O-okay. I guess I can't stop you, but you better keep that promise." Ino said as she loosened her grip.

"I will. Believe in me." Sakura said as Ino let go.

"I gotta go now." Sakura said as she ran out the door and tried to catch up to Sasuke.

"It'll be okay, Ino. I believe that Sakura-chan can do it." Hinata said without stuttering, trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah... I know... But I can't help, but feel worried. I think this is about something other than just Karin being jealous. Something bigger than that. I just wish I knew what it was. I wish I knew how to help." Ino said, staring at the door.

"We all do, Ino... We all do." Hinata said.

* * *

**That's it! Thanks for reading! Again sorry for the delay... please forgive me. Thank you all for your support. What will happen? Will Sakura rescue Akemi? Could Ino be right? If she is, what will await for Sakura and the others? Why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned and find out later on in Typical High School Drama! And don't forget to review. You know you want to click that button down there. ^.^ This is Emerald-Cherry-Hime signing off for now!**


	14. Searching For Akemi

**Hello everyone! I'm finally updating! Last time on THSD, Sakura and Sasuke set out to rescue Akemi from Karin. Leiko returns yet again as Karin's helper! Also, remember the person watching Sakura and the poem in the earlier chapters? Well... You are going to find out who they are and why they are after Sakura soon. There will also be some new characters appearing. Will they make it in time to Akemi? If they do, what will happen? School's started once again for me. Sorry for wasting your time if you are reading this... Are you still reading? What are you doing still reading this? Go and read the chapter! ^.^**

* * *

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 13: Searching For Akemi

**Sakura's POV**

I quickened my pace to catch up to Sasuke as soon as I left the others.

'Come on! Move!' I thought as I jumped onto the branches of trees.

'**You shouldn't push yourself so hard...'** My Inner Self said to me.

'Since when are you the reasonable one?' I asked her, sarcastically.

**'Since now! If you aren't going to worry about yourself then I will.'**

'WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR WORRYING ABOUT OURSELVES! AKEMI COULD BE IN DANGER RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TO GET THERE QUICKLY!'

**'BUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE IS!'**

'I appreciate your concern Inner, but I have to save her no matter what.'

**'…'**

I turned my attention back on the task at hand and saw Sasuke just a little farther ahead of me.

"Sasuke!" I called out to him.

He turned his head to look at me before he slowed down next to me.

"So what's the plan to find where Akemi is?" He asked.

"Shikamaru and the others should be contacting us soon with directions to where she is." I answered, wishing they would hurry up.

As soon as I said it, the device in my ear made a crackling noise as I heard Ino's voice shout out.

"Testing! Testing! 1, 2, 3! Can you hear me Forehead?" She shouted so loud I thought I would lose my hearing.

"Yes Ino-Pig! I can hear you perfectly fine! I'm not deaf ya know!" I shouted.

"Sheesh... You don't have to be so mean about it..." Ino said.

I swear I could just see her pouting right now.

"Whatever. Have you guys pin-pointed where Akemi is yet?" I asked.

"We have a basic idea on where she might be." I heard Shikamaru say.

"Hey! No far Shika! You said I could be the one to talk to her!" Ino whined.

I heard him sigh.

"Troublesome girl..." I heard him say before I heard Ino shouted at him.

Suddenly, there was a crash.

"Hello! Guys! What's happening? Stop fooling around. This is serious."

I waited for someone to respond.

"H-hello? Sakura-chan?" I heard a soft voice say.

"Hinata! Good thing you're there. What happened? What was that crashing sound?"

"O-oh... Nothing really... It's just that I-Ino is yelling at Shikamaru and you k-know how Ino can g-get when she m-mad." She said as I heard another crash followed by Ino's shouts.

If I was in a cartoon right now, I would have a large exaggerated sweat-drop running down my head right now.

"Yeah..." I said, wondering how Shikamaru puts up with her.

**'I guess love is a pretty powerful thing...'**

'I couldn't agree more...'

"Anyways, Hinata. Can you tell me where Akemi is?"

"She is about a f-fourth of a mile north-east from w-where you are n-now. When you get t-there, you should b-be able to s-sense her c-chakra." The shy girl answered.

"Thanks Hinata! I knew I could count on you."

"No problem... C-come back with A-Akemi safely."

"Don't worry Hinata. I'll make sure of it."

"I-I have to go now. I n-need to help c-calm Ino down."

When I couldn't hear them anymore, I turned to Sasuke.

"North-east. ¼ a mile."

He nodded and without a word we dashed off deeper into the forest.

"Hang on Akemi..."

**Akemi's POV**

I was just on the verge of consciousness from the beatings. They had stopped punishing me for now and left the room I was in. As I looked around the dark room, the old, familiar feeling of helplessness I had felt as a child had returned to me. Here I was trapped and unable to do anything about it. I had always hated myself for being like this. I had always wanted to be strong like Saku-chan... I remember when I met her for the first time...

_"Loser!"_

"_Look she's crying!_

"_Pathetic…"_

"_Crybaby!"_

_I hugged my knees to my chest and covered my face with my arms trying to hide the tears running down my face. I wanted to be alone. I just wanted them to go away and leave me alone._

"_Hey! Leave her alone!" I heard someone scream at them, angrily._

_I slowly looked up to see who had defended me._

"_Why are you standing up for someone like __**her**__?" Natsumi asked, referring to me with disgust._

"_Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you! You are all jerks!"_

"_Whatever." They said as they walked away._

_As they left, I let myself relax a little._

"_Hey, are you okay?" She asked, shocking me._

_'Why is she still here?'_

"_Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I said, grateful that someone cared._

"_No problem." She answered, smiling._

_"What's your name?" She asked while sitting down next to me._

_"Akemi." I said, letting my guard down._

_"That's a pretty name. It suits you."_

_"R-really? Thank you... No one has said that to me before..." I said, blushing at the compliment._

(A/N: Sorry for interrupting, but for those who don't know... Akemi means Bright Beauty, Beautiful Sunrise/Dawn, Bright and Beautiful, and etc... Thank you and continue reading please. :D )

_"I'm Sakura." She said with another big smile._

_"That name's perfect for you." I say to her._

_"Thanks. It's because of my hair isn't it?" She asked while she ran her fingers through her soft, pink hair._

_"No... It's not just that..." I answer, giving her a smile of my own._

_"Oh...? Really?" Sakura asked, tilting her head in confusion._

_"Yes." I answered before I started giggling._

_Sakura looked at me confusingly, but started to join me._

She always helped me whenever I was bullied... She was always there...

"_Come on Akemi! Hurry up!" Sakura shouted, running ahead._

_"A-ah! Wait up Sakura!" I said, trying to catch up with her._

_"Haha!" She laughed._

You always smiled... No matter what. And you helped me through the hard times.

_"What? Your parents are getting a divorce?" Sakura shrieked, her eyes wide with disbelief._

_I nodded and then looked down once again._

_"How did this happen?" She asked gently._

_"I-I don't know. They have kinda been avoiding each other a lot recently, but I thought it wasn't a big deal. I thought they would go back to the way they were before so, I ignored it. I guess I just hoped everything would be okay even though I knew it wasn't." I admitted._

_"What's going to happen now?"_

_"I'm staying here with Mom and Kari's going to Amegakure with Dad."_

_"No way! You and your twin sister are going to be separated too?" Sakura shouted out._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Are you going to be okay Akemi?" She asked._

_"I d-don't know."_

_"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out."_

_"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Sakura..."_

But then that day came...

_"Sakura!" I shouted as I saw my friend's pink hair._

_"Where have you b-" I stopped myself when I saw her battered appearance._

_"Sakura, what happened to you?" I asked frantically, running towards her._

_"I-I..." She tried to say, but collapsed before she got the chance to._

_I quickly rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground._

_"Sakura?" I shook her, hoping she would wake up._

_"Sakura?" I stopped when I saw her wounds._

_"__**SAKURA!**__"_

After that day, you weren't as cheerful as you always were. And then you had to leave.

_"Are you sure you have to go? Can't you stay here Sakura?" I asked, even though I knew the __answer was no._

_"Sorry Akemi. I have to go. I can't stay here with no one to take care of me anymore. I'm going to Konohagakure to live with my parents." She answered as tears filled her eyes._

_"Sakura..." I said while trying, but failing to keep the tears in._

_"I'm really going to miss you Akemi." She said._

_"I'm going to miss you too." I replied as I let the tears flow freely._

_"Be strong for me Akemi. Don't worry. I'm sure that we'll meet again in the future."_

_"Sakura..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Sakura!" I shouted when I couldn't keep it in anymore._

_I ran into her arms and held on because I knew if I let go she was going to disappear._

_"Shh... It's going to be okay..." She said, trying to calm me down._

_"N-no. It isn't. If you go there's nothing to look forward to. You were the first one to accept me and without you here it wouldn't be the same. Nothing will be the same ever again!" I cried, letting all my feelings out._

_"Akemi..." She said, pausing for a moment._

_I looked at her._

_"Please don't cry. This won't be the last time we see each other."_

_"How do you know? Can you promise me?" I asked, unsure about the statement._

_"I promise, but you need to promise me something too." She said._

_"Huh? What?" I asked, confused._

_"Be strong. No matter what you are faced with. Remember that I'm with you, cheering you on. If you can do this then I'll be happy."_

_"I-I promise."_

_"Good." Sakura said before she smiled._

I heard the door open as light poured into the room. I listened to their footsteps as they walked closer towards me. When they stopped in front of me, I looked up. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"K-K-kari?"

"Hello Akemi..."

**Back at School...**

"That's it, I can't take it anymore! I have to know if Akemi's alright or not!" Kiba shouted, effectively silencing everyone.

"You can't! You'll only get in the way!" Ino screamed, blocking the exit.

"Well, we can just sit around here doing nothing!" Kiba said.

"..." There was a long silence.

Nobody said anything because they knew he was right, but what could they do? They would only get in the way of things.

"I-I have an idea..." Hinata said, breaking the silence.

"Huh? What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"W-well... I was thinking t-that maybe we c-could get h-help from everyone in school. I-I know a g-girl who is amazing with weapons. A-and Neji-san could help teach u-us martial arts. We c-could all get together to f-fight." Hinata said.

"That's a great idea Hinata! And Shika can help with strategies and come up with a fool-proof plan." Ino said, jumping up.

"Come on! Let's get to it, we have a lot of work to do!" Ino said as she dragged Hinata along.

The boys sighed as they followed behind them.

**Sakura's POV**

As we reached the destination, I looked around the area. I noticed that we had passed a tree just like that one before...

"Wait a minute! Are we going around in circle?" I asked Sasuke.

"Hm?" He looked around.

"We must be trapped in a Genjutsu..." I started to say.

"And if we are... That means they know we're here." Sasuke finished.

"Release!"

When we both released the illusion, we saw that we were surrounded by many rogue ninjas. Standing in front of them, I saw a girl about my age with shoulder length red hair and empty green eyes.

"Looks like you figured it out."

"At least we can kill you now." She said, raising her hand up into the air.

As if on cue, all of the rogues lunged at us with bloodthirsty looks in their eyes. I got a kunai out from my weapon pouch and readied myself.

"Bring it on."

* * *

**I'm going to end it here for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it! You learned some more about Akemi and some 2 new characters were kinda introduced. You'll learn more about them in the next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. I'll try and update more quickly for you all. Stay tuned for the next chapter of THSD! Review please. ^_^**


	15. The Reunion

**Hello! And welcome to Chapter 14 of THSD~ Last time on THSD: Sakura got closer to finding Akemi, but it seems that someone's blocking her way. Akemi reunites with her twin sister, Kari for the first time in years. Will the reunion be pleasant or not? Also, it seems like the others are planning to do something... You may start reading now if you have not started already. ^.^**

* * *

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 14: The Reunion

**Akemi's POV**

"Hello Akemi..." She said, flipping her white waist length, curly hair back.

"Long time no see." Her piercing blue eyes scanned my weak appearance.

"..." I was too shocked to speak.

"What's the matter? You don't want to speak to your dear sister?" She asked, smirking at me.

That snapped me out of my trance.

"_Dear sister?_ Why would I want to speak to you? You have never been there for me! In fact, you helped the kids who bullied me!" I screamed at her, letting all the anger I had kept in take over.

"You're still not over that? You must still be the same crybaby that you were back then. Too bad... I thought that you might have grown a backbone over the years, but I guess I was wrong." Kari said, checking the blue highlights in her hair with a bored look on her face.

I glared at her. She knew just how to get on my nerves, but what can I expect. She is my twin sister even though we look nothing alike.

"You don't know how bad my childhood was!"

"Your childhood is bad? What about mine? I was beaten and abused by the gang members!"

"You know... that reminds me, how's the gang doing? You know... the one that killed our Dad!" I shouted at her.

"How do you know about that?" She shouted, trying to keep calm.

"You don't need to know... The point is that you killed him!"

"I didn't! He protected me from the enemy when my guard was down!" She screamed at me as her calm facade shattered.

"If you didn't join the gang then he wouldn't have died in the first place!" I screamed back at her.

"You don't even know the real reason! You don't know why I had to do it!" Kari shouted, her hands clenched into fists.

"Oh yeah? Then what's the reason? Why did you have to join that gang?" I asked.  
"..." She paused.

"Tell me!"

"Because it was either me or you, ok?" She blurted out.

After she said it, her eyes widened like she wasn't supposed to say it.

"What?" I asked her, trying to comprehend what she just said.

"I'm sorry... but I said too much already." She said as she rushed out the door, a bittersweet smile on her face.

I watched her quick exit without saying making a sound.

As darkness surrounded me once more I heard a soft clank.

"Kari..." I managed to get out as a tear ran down my face.

**Sakura's POV**

The sound of metal clashing against each other and painful groans filled the air. I jumped back panting heavily. I looked over at Sasuke to see how he was holding up. Then I looked back at my main opponent. She landed effortlessly on her feet as she looked down, panting as heavily as me. After a moment, she looked up at me with a smirk before she disappeared. My eyes widened.

"Where did she go?" I whispered quietly to myself.

"Right here." I heard from behind me.

I turned around and tried to block her attack.

"Too slow." She said before she punched me in the stomach.

I stumbled over in pain.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked, a little disappointed.

"I thought that you would have been more fun to kill, but you aren't even a challenge."

She took out a kunai and stood in front of me.

I tried to move, but the pain from my injures was too much.

"Oh well... You're going to die anyways." She said before she threw the kunai, aiming right where my heart was.

"_**Sakura!**_" I heard Sasuke yell.

"I'm sorry Akemi..." I said before closing my eyes.

I waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead, I heard a clash. Opening my eyes I saw the kunai on the ground next to a shuriken.

"Who are you people?" I heard the girl ask.

I looked in the direction she was looking at and was surprised.

"I-Ino? Hinata? Guys?" I said in disbelief.

There they were... the whole school armed with weapons.

"Hey Sakura. Need a hand?" Ino asked with a smile on her face.

"Charge!" Naruto yelled, running ahead of everyone.

The rest followed his lead and fought the rogues.

Hinata and Ino came next to me and helped me stand.

"This is not good. We're outnumbered." I heard the girl say to herself.

"Retreat!" She shouted at the other ninjas before she fled from the scene.

I took a moment to allow everything that happened to sink in before I started asking questions.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Oh... That." Ino started to say.

"Yeah... That."

"We're here to help!" Naruto screamed out.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Well, thanks for saving me. If it wasn't for you guys I would be dead by now."

"No problem, but we can't waste anymore time. We still need to save Akemi." Kiba said, determined to save his girl.

"W-what? Are you guys planning to come with us?" I asked them, slightly surprised.

"Of course! We can't just sit around and wait. We want to help as much as possibly can." Ino said, butting in.

"You really want to do this? You could die or get seriously injured." I explained.

They all nodded.

"I-it's better to die f-fighting for a loved o-one than t-to do nothing and l-live." Hinata commented.

"Yeah, I couldn't live with the guilt especially when I could do something about it." A girl with buns said, emerging from the crowd.

"Um... Not to be rude, but who are you?" I asked her.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm TenTen, the one who taught everyone how to use weapons correctly and accurately." She answered.

"Watch."

She took out a bunch of shurikens and eyed the tree in front of her. She aimed and threw them. When the shurikens hit the trunk, they formed a perfect T.

"Wow..."

"But still, you guys can't just fight with weapons..." I said.

"T-that's why N-Neji-san helped m-me teach some m-martial arts to e-everyone." Hinata said as a boy with long, brown hair stood next to her.

"Come on Sakura... Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Ino pleaded, staring at me with her puppy dog face.

"Fine..." I said, surrendering.

"Yes!"

**Akemi's POV**

'I can't just sit here. Maybe I can find a way to get these ropes off...' I thought, looking around.

"It's so dark..." I whispered, searching for the object.

"Aha!" I said when I saw the outline of it.

I squirmed my hand around hoping to free it from the rope.

"Come on..." I said to myself, concentrating on freeing my hand.

"Got it!"

I stretched my hand as far as the rope would allow me to. Feeling around, I felt the object's cold metal exterior. I grasped it with my fingers.

I used it to cut the ropes around me.

"Yes! I'm finally out." I cheered.

"It's a good thing that Kari dropped the kunai in her rush out."

**Kari's POV**

'I hope you found the kunai Akemi.'

"Is the hostage still here?" A strong voice asked.

"Yes..." I answered

"Good. You may leave now while I plan."

"As you wish." I said, bowing.

As I closed the door, I quickly ran down the hallway in search of my friend.

"Cana!" I shouted when I saw my friend's red hair.

"Hm?" She asked, turning around at the sound of my voice.

"Where were you?"

"I was just taking care of some intruders." She answered, her green eyes flashed with slight anger.

"I'm guessing you failed?"

"It's only because when we had them, a bunch of others came and out-numbered us!" She screamed, letting her anger show.

"Whoa... Okay... Calm down. We all fail once in a while." I said, trying to control her rage before it got out of hand.

"Fine... You're right." Cana said, reverting back to her normal, stoic self.

"How was your reunion with your sister?"

"It was good... before I almost told her about _it_." I admitted.

"No way. She's still there right?"

"Yeah..." I said, not telling her about my plan to let Akemi escape.

"That's good. Well, I'll see ya later Kari." She said, before she walked away.

'I can't let anyone know... I hope you escape Akemi.'

**Cana's POV**

I walked into the room.

"Is she here yet?"

"Yes... But she has many reinforcements." I answered.

"Tell Karin and the others to get ready then."

"Yes... Master..." I said before I walked out.

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter! I hope you liked it. Remember to review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like.**

**Kari is an OC for my friend, PenAndInkPrincess!**

**And Cana is another OC for my friend, Julianna!**

**I love you guys (like sisters)!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	16. They've Finally Arrived

**Sorry for the _extremely long_ wait! School always comes first... so I don't start writing for a while each time I post a new chapter. And my family is having to deal with some financial problems so that is effecting me right now. But it's Naruto's B-Day today! So let's celebrate it! I hope enjoy this story so far and like this chapter! I'm thankful for all the people who read this story! I really appreciate it... Thanks for choosing to read this story even though it's not all that great compared to other Fanfictions! This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you! ^_^**

* * *

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 15: They've finally arrived...

**Kari's POV**

I rushed down the hallways, barely avoiding bumping into the other people in the hallway.

"Hurry up everyone! Get into your positions, the target is almost here!" Cana shouted as the others got ready for the battle.

"Cana..." I whispered quietly as I watched her.

She suddenly turned her head in my direction and our eyes made contact. We stared at each other for a moment before she broke it.

"I'm sorry Kari..." She said before she turned away and quickly ran in the other direction.

Cana knew how much I cared for Akemi. Ever since I joined the gang, she was my best friend. She was the one that always listened to me. She never judged me or made me feel bad and I, in return, helped her through her training. She never knew her parents and her other family members treated her coldly. She ran away from her home at the age of 3 and joined this gang. She was trained to be an assassin ever since. I know that even though she didn't like being an assassin, she would do anything for her master, the person who gave her food and shelter. Anything... She would not hesitate to kill anyone her master ordered her to. And this time she was ordered to kill Akemi's childhood best friend... Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Kari." Someone asked.

"Hey, are you okay?" They asked again.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. Surprised, I took hold of their hand and flipped them over my shoulder. I heard someone groan as they hit the ground.

"H-huh? Aki-kun?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized as I offered him my hand.

"It's okay. I should have realized by now that sneaking up on you is not a good idea." He said as I helped him up.

"Yeah... Remember that time you ended up in the hospital?" I asked, sticking my tongue out.

"How could I forget?"

"Hehe. Yeah..." I giggled.

"So... what did you need me for?"

"The leader called for you, but you were so lost in your little dream world that you couldn't even hear." He answered.

"Oh! Thanks! I better hurry before he gets mad." I said as I ran down the hall.

**No One's POV**

"Just be careful Kari..." Akihiko said as he turned around to go.

"W-wait!" Kari shouted as she returned.

"Hm? Back already?" He asked, turning around.

"U-um... I forgot to ask where he wanted me to go..." She admitted as she gave him a sheepish grin.

"Ha... Same old Kari..." He commented with a small smile on his face.

"Hey!" She pouted.

"He said to meet him in the training room."

"Thanks!" She shouted before she sped off again.

Akihiko watched until he could no longer see her. He smiled a little as turned around and went to get ready like the others.

When Kari reached the door, she paused and took a deep breathe before opening the door. She was always nervous when she was alone with the leader. The only times she had ever been alone with him was when he beat her. She never knew why, but she learned to deal with it and always tried her best to not make him angry. He's extremely scary when he loses his temper, which is very often. She was glad that she didn't have to be around him as much as Cana did. Kari walked in and closed the door behind her.

**Kari's POV**

"H-hello? Jiro-sama?" I timidly called out.

"You're finally here."

Out of the shadows, a man appeared. His dark brown hair and green eyes were now visible. The glare he sent in my direction sent shivers up and down my spine, he was not in a good mood.

"What made you think that you could make me wait? Huh? Do you think your better than me? You little b****!" He screamed at me.

"I-I'm sor-"

_*slap*_

He slapped me right in the middle of my apology. The impact made me fall to the floor. There was a sharp pain on my cheek as I struggled to keep my tears in.

"Shut up!" He shouted.

I nodded the best I could, my voice temporarily lost.

"Now, back to what I was going to say." He started to say before the door opened.

"So sorry to interrupt you, Leader, but we have something very important to tell you." A man said, completely ignoring the fact that I was on the floor. There was someone else standing next to him.

"Kari!" Akihiko shouted when he saw me.

"Silence Akihiko!" Jiro commanded.

Akihiko glared at him, but didn't say a word.

"What is it?" Jiro asked the other person.

"The hostage has escaped." He answered.

"_WHAT? How could you let this happen?_" Jiro screamed in rage.

He turned around and faced me.

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?" He spat, kicking me.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain as I hit the nearby wall.

"Find her! You cannot fail. We need her!" He ordered the man.

"Y-yes! I'll get my best men to search. We will not stop until we find her!" The man said, rushing out the door.

"N-no... A-Akemi..." I whispered.

"I'll deal with you later. I have to get ready for my niece to come." He said, smirking.

He pushed past Akihiko and walked out of the room, slamming the door.

"Kari!" Akihiko shouted, rushing towards me as soon as he left.

"A-Aki-kun..." I managed to say.

"D-don't say anything! You're obviously hurt... Oh, why didn't I learn how to do medical jutsus when I had the chance? It would have been so useful now... There's nothing that I can do about it now. Just hang in there Kari!" He said as he took my hand in his.

"Aki-kun... Don't worry about me... Please save my sister and her friend. I'll be fine... Just go." I pleaded.

"W-what? How can you say that? I can't leave you now. You need medical treatment right now!" He shouted.

"Please... Aki-kun..." I begged him.

"..." He didn't say anything. He just held onto my hand.

"..." I stayed quiet, enjoying the time we had together.

"Will this make you happy?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Yes." I answered.

"Then... I'll do it." He said, making his final decision.

"Thank you Aki-kun..." I said as my eyes got heavy and the pain worsened.

I saw him lean closer. His mouth stopped near my ear and I heard him whisper something.

"I won't let anyone harm you anymore. I want you to be happy. I love you Kari." He said.

"I love you too..." I said back, still laying on the floor.

He moved closer to me. While still holding my hand, he slowly lowered his head to mine. Our lips touched and I felt bliss. The kiss was soft and sweet. He held me gently, but firmly like he was afraid that I would disappear. When we parted, the pain I felt in my stomach became too much. I felt weak. I took one last look at him before I fainted.

"Please save them..." I managed to say before I lost consciousness.

**Akemi's POV**

'I have to be cautious now... One wrong move and it's all over.'

I looked around the corner. Seeing that no one was there, I moved forward.

"This way."

Hearing voices, I quickly hid myself behind the nearest wall. I masked my chakra just in case.

"I can't wait until they come. I haven't had a good battle in a long time. I hope they're at least strong enough to amuse me." The man said.

"Don't underestimate them. I won't save your sorry butt if you get beaten by them." The woman replied.

"Come on... The girl has pink hair! Do you really think that she's going to be all that tough?" He said, confidently.

When I heard him say pink hair, I instantly froze.

"Sakura..." I whispered, covering my mouth as soon as I said it.

"Did you hear something?" The man asked.

"Show yourself!" The woman shouted in my direction.

'Please don't find me...' I thought to myself as they got closer and closer.

I closed my eyes, expecting the worst when a hand covered my mouth. Startled, I almost screamed.

"Don't say anything." He whispered.

I calmed down and did what he said, seeing that I was in no position the argue. I watched as they both paused extremely close to us.

"It's must just be rats or something. Besides, we have other things to worry about." The woman said.

I listened to their footsteps as they walked away. When they were far away enough, the hand over my mouth loosened and I immediately jumped away from him. I turned around gripping the kunai in case he attacks. He had straight, brown hair and dark brown eyes. I've never seen him before so I can't trust him yet. He could be an enemy.

"Hmmm... Would you perhaps be Akemi Fuyu?" He asked, still showing no signs of hostility yet.

"Why would you want to know?" I asked him, not sure if I should give him a direct answer.

"By the way you're acting, I assume that you are Akemi."

I tensed up.

"So what I am?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to turn you in. I'm just here to help you escape." He explained calmly.

"What makes you think that I'll trust you?" I gripped the kunai even tighter.

"Because... Your sister told me to help you escape." He said.

"W-what?" I asked, my grip loosening.

"Come on. We have to get you out." He said, pulling on my arm.

"Where is she now?" I asked him.

"Please, just come with me. I'll get you out of here." He pleaded.

"Where is she?" I asked again.

He sighed.

"I didn't want to leave her, but she wants me to save you. So let's go before anyone finds you!" He shouted, pulling my arm towards the direction of the exit.

I wouldn't budge. I could tell that he loved Kari and couldn't bear leaving her alone as much as I did. I could tell by the look in his eyes. But even if I could escape, I wouldn't leave Kari here. She was still my sister and I couldn't let her live like this anymore.

"I won't leave without her..." I said to him, determined to get Kari.

"H-huh?" He exclaimed, shocked.

"I won't leave without my sister. Tell me where she is." I said.

He looked down and let go of my arm, seeing that I wouldn't budge.

"Go straight down this hallway, take a left. She's in the room all the way at the end of that hall." He finally said.

I took off full speed down the hallway.

'I'm coming Kari. And I won't leave without you.'

**Sakura's POV**

I could sense enormous amounts of chakra as we moved ahead.

"Get ready everyone. It seems that we have a lot of company." I announced to them.

"Right." They said, preparing themselves for battle.

When we pushed past the leaves, we saw a large field. There was a huge amount of rogue ninjas standing there ready for a fight and based on their chakra levels, this was going to be an intense battle. I recognized 2 people from everyone. The girl from before... and... Karin. Without a signal or warning the ninja attacked. We, in response, defended ourselves and fought back. I looked over to Sasuke and the others. We nodded and joined the battle.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Haruno?" Karin said, smirking as she threw a punch at me.

"What is your problem?" I asked her, blocking her fist with my left hand.

"What's my problem you ask! Your my problem!" She yelled, throwing a punch with her other hand.

I blocked the punch before it hit me.

"You just had to come and ruin everything for me! You took my popularity and Sasuke from me... I have nothing else left." She screamed at me in frustration.

"What do you mean? Of course you do!" I argued, jumping away from her.

"No... Don't try to convince me otherwise! I'm going to get rid of you right here and right now!" She shouted, throwing kunai at me.

"What will that accomplish? You'll just get caught! You can still stop this! There's no need for unnecessary violence." I dodged them as I tried to talk her out of it.

"There's no hope for me now. Even if I live through this, I'll have to pay for all that I've done. That's why if I go down... you're coming with me." She admitted.

"W-what?"

'She's seriously planning to die! I can't believe that someone would ever throw away their life like this... I can't let her do this!'

She made a couple of quick hand signs.

"What... isn't that jutsu..." I wondered to myself.

"No! Don't!" I shouted when I finally realized.

But I was too late...

* * *

**Sorry, but that's it! I know this chapter is mostly about Kari and Akemi, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. We're finally at the climax! You will finally find out all the secrets in the next chapter! I hope I can write the battle scenes better... So stay tuned! You don't want to miss this! I am also sad to say that this story only has about 2 or 3 chapters left until it's finished... Please Review! And Domo Arigato for reading!**


	17. Every Hearts' Desire

**Um... Okay... I am sincerely sorry for the extremely late update. I just lost all interest in this story... It didn't have a solid plot or details in the first place and it started so badly...I hope to write stories that I won't lose interest in, hopefully, in the near future. Anyways, for anyone who might still read this story, I will put my best effort forward and update soon. Read previous chapters to remind yourself of what has happened. And please sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

**Typical High School Drama**

Chapter 16: Every Hearts' Desire 

"_**No! Don't!"**_

**Cana's POV**

_ "I'm not going to stop you, but why are you doing this...? Why destroy yourself just to get rid of that girl?"_

_When she turned to face me, I could clearly see the tears running down her face._

"How could you not know...?" She asked as the walls around her heart finally crumble down.

_ "My reason is the same as yours!" She shouted as she fell to her knees, clutching her heart._

_ I was shocked... What does she mean by that...?  
_

_"You would do anything for your master... You would even die if it meant pleasing him. ...So, don't ask me that question when you know how I feel!"_

"...How... you feel..." I mumbled to myself as I watched the red-haired girl break down right in front of me.

"...My parents... They wanted nothing more, but a male heir... But I was born instead! I was a disappointment to them. They wanted a boy who would become a shinobi that they would be proud to call their son... So, I learned everything I could to become one... It was all for nothing! In their eyes, I would never be enough!"

"That still doesn't explain why you're doing this...!"

_ "The only way I would ever redeem myself to them was to marry a strong shinobi... They had set their eyes on the Uchiha clan and so... Sasuke was my target. Everything was going fine until __she__ came along! She ruined everything! What's the point in living when everyone hates you? Don't you understand?"_

"_**I'm doing this so I would finally be worth something in someone's eyes!"**_

That girl... Karin. She reminds me of...

_The snow is piling higher and higher on the ground... The streets were clear of people except for a single girl sitting on the ground. Her clothes were tattered and unsuitable for the cold, but she just sat there staring blankly at the pure white snow._

"Stupid girl!"

"You're useless! Why did your parents have to give birth to you?"

"You are nothing, but a mistake!"

Those cruel voices echoed in her head. She was alone... A useless being who no one loved...

The snow crunched as she heard footsteps coming. Someone was coming. The person walked onwards, but they suddenly stopped in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes silently asking "why...?". The man said nothing, but helped her up. Without any words exchanged between them, she followed the stranger and they began their journey to nowhere.

I guess, the reason why we are fighting are the same. We are fighting to gain the acceptance of someone... To feel loved...

**Sakura's POV**

As the final hand signs were completed, Karin slowly rose into the air. I was the only one who was close enough to hear her whisper.

_"Spirits of the night, please hear my call. I will give you my life in return if you grant me this one wish. Help me get rid of this girl in my way..."_

Her chakra levels rose dramatically as everything around me seemed to fade into darkness. The world turned entirely black and the only thing I could see was Karin.

"It's only you and me now." She said, smirking.

I knew she was not herself anymore. She had been possessed by an evil spirit now.

"Now... prepare to die!" She shouted, quickly appearing in front of me with a kunai in her hands.

I had barely managed to reach my weapons pouch in time to block it. I prepared myself as I watched her perform a long series of hand signs.

"Let's see how you handle this..."

After she said that, I felt a chill in the air around me as something grabbed me from behind.

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!"_

**Akemi's POV**

I followed his directions and quickly flung open the door. I felt my tears threatening to fall when I laid my eyes on Kari. She was beaten and unconscious... My twin sister...

"Kari! Speak to me!" I shouted at her, shaking her still body.

"No! You can't die now! Not yet, I just met you again...!" I screamed, not caring about the tears streaming down my face.

"C-come on! Say something! …Anything...!" I pulled her into a hug, hoping that I could restore her warmth... So I could hear her voice again.

"...Ngh..."

I loosened my grip as I felt her stir a bit. After a few seconds, her eyes slowly opened and rested on me.

"...Akemi...?" She asked, weakly.

"Yeah... I'm here Kari... I'm finally here. Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here... I'm so sorry for everything I've said to you... I'm just glad you're okay now." I am so relieved that she's alive... I don't know what I would do if she wasn't...

"...But.. ...why...?"

I smiled at her.

"Because we're still and always will be... sisters. And sisters stick together to the very end."

She smiled back as well.

"Yeah... Glad to have you back, ...Akemi."

**Sasuke's POV**

I've lost sight of Sakura... Where did she go?

"..."

I was snapped out of my thoughts as three shurikens that flew at me. I dodged them as I saw the other red-haired girl coming at me. I caught her fist and stopped her kick before they reached me.

"So... you're the Sasuke Uchiha I've heard so much about..." She spoke in a monotone voice.

I felt her intense stare on me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking...

"Well... Let's see how strong you are. You are my opponent now, let's see if you are worthy enough." She said, getting into her fighting stance.

I turned activated my Sharingan and got into a defensive position.

"Hn... Bring it."

**No One's POV**

"Hahahahahahahahaha...!" The spirit laughed, enjoying the pain of the girl being suffocated in front of her.

"Is that all...? Hahaha! I can't believe this girl gave up her life just for something this easy...!"

"...n-no..."

"Hm?"

"...No... I can't give up now... everyone's out there fighting for me... I can't just die like this! No!" Sakura shouted.

"What...? You think you can win against me? You naïve little girl..."

"I will win because everyone is supporting me. And I'm going to save Karin too." Her eyes held determination and confidence.

"Huh? You must be crazy kid! You actually want to save someone who wants nothing more, but to kill you?" The spirit stared at the girl, shocked.

"Even if she does want me to die... I-I want to help her... I can see the tortured soul inside of her." She remembered the look on Karin's face as she started the jutsu and before she was possessed. Her pained expression...

"Ha! You really think you can help her?"

"I know I can." Sakura stated as she stared right into the eyes of her opponent.

And as if the heavens heard her, the binds restricting her were broken.

"I will fight until the end!" She shouted as she lunged at the spirit.

…..

"It seems that it's almost time to visit my dear niece..."

* * *

**Well... That's it for now. Sorry that it's so short, but it explains some important things to this story. And we learned why Karin did everything that she did. Maybe she isn't a bad person after all, huh? I'll update soon. I hope you liked this chapter. I learned that what I write best is heart-felt moments and not fighting... So, I'll keep that in mind whenever I write my next story... ^_^; Anyways, sorry once again. Please review~!**


End file.
